Protection rapprochée
by isatis2013
Summary: Nouveau numéro pour les deux associés qui mettra leurs nerfs à rude épreuve
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle histoire en six chapitres_

 _Cette fic a été écrite avant « Médecine douce » et je m'aperçois que je voyais déjà Finch enrhumé, il faut que j'arrête de le rendre malade : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, inventives et pleines d'humour pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 (la reine du suspens !) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci aussi à Coljayjay pour ses commentaires enthousiastes_

 _et à tout ceux qui laisse une review_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville. Les lumières des réverbères et des immeubles géants continuaient de la faire vivre. Debout derrière la baie vitrée, Reese observait les derniers promeneurs déambulant dans le parc. Les tables des joueurs d'échec chinoises étaient maintenant désertes. Il laissa son esprit s'évader et il se remémora sa journée.

.

-Flash Back-

.

Au matin, il était arrivé à la bibliothèque avec le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes à deviner que son associé n'allait pas bien.

-« C'est un simple mal de gorge M Reese, rien d'important »

-« Il faut vous soigner Finch, vous devriez rentrer et… »

L'informaticien l'interrompit.

-« Ce n'est pas un inconvénient de ce genre qui va m'empêcher de travailler, n'exagérez rien, vous avez assuré nos missions avec bien pire que cela »

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose Finch. Vous devez vous soigner. Comment pourrez vous continuer m'aider si vous êtes aphone ? »

-« Je n'en suis pas là et je vais prendre ce qu'il faut pour éviter d'en arriver à ce point »

-« Donc rentrer chez vous et reposer votre voix ?, c'est le meilleur remède »

-« Cela peut attendre. Ce n'est quand même pas mortel ! » Répondit Finch agacé de son insistance.

-« Qui sait ? » répliqua Reese « cela commence par une angine, puis une bronchite, puis une pneumonie… »

Finch l'interrompit à nouveau :

-« M Reese ! Vous n'allez pas me réciter un dictionnaire médical ! »

-« Si ça peut vous convaincre »

L'informaticien soupira exaspéré :

-« Nous avons une mission »

-« Mais nous n'avons pas de numéro pour le moment et si vous en recevez un vous pourriez le traiter de votre domicile, je déchiffre le numéro et vous faites les recherches là bas »

-« Vous ne comptez pas renoncer ? demanda Finch à bout d'argument.

John retint un sourire, sentant qu'il avait presque gagné la partie.

-« Non. Et si je ne peux pas vous convaincre, j'appliquerai mon plan B »

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Qui est ? » demanda t-il vaguement inquiet, connaissant l'imagination de son agent et le sachant adepte de méthodes plutôt expéditives.

-« Je vous enlève et je vous séquestre chez moi jusqu'à complète guérison » répondit l'ex agent de son ton le plus sérieux.

Il songea à cet instant qu'il aimerait que Finch s'entête et le force à appliquer son plan B. Oui, finalement il apprécierait vraiment beaucoup qu'il lui résiste!

L'informaticien lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-« M Reese ! »

-« Aux grands mots les grands remèdes » commenta John en se retenant de sourire.

Finch comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois. Lorsqu'il se surprit à songer que le plan B ne lui serait pas forcement déplaisant, il réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la fuite…

-« Entendu. Je cède à la force et je rentre chez moi » répondit-il s'efforçant de paraître mécontent sans parvenir vraiment à être crédible. « Mais si un numéro nous parviens je reviendrais ici »

-« Alors espérons qu'aucun numéro ne tombera » répondit John, satisfait de l'avoir convaincu même si il aurait aimé appliquer son plan B.

Finch ferma son portable, se leva puis enfila son manteau.

-«Bien. Vous voilà débarrassé de moi M Reese, satisfait? »

-«Vous me manquez déjà Harold » répondit spontanément l'ex agent, songeant qu'une journée sans lui allait être une vrai torture, mais il souhaitait avant tout le savoir en bonne santé.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, perplexe, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle taquinerie face à l'air si sérieux de son agent. Et Reese ne devina pas à quel point cette déclaration trouvait écho en lui _«Moi aussi John»_ songea t-il frustré.

.

-Fin du flash back-

.

John sourit. Au moins à cette heure son partenaire devait se sentir mieux. Cette idée le consolait un peu de son manque de lui. Il avait passé la journée entre le parc, avec Bear, et la bibliothèque, rangeant quelques livres à leur place, inspectant ses armes, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire puisque la machine était demeurée muette. Puis il s'était décidé à rentrer chez lui après s'être promené un peu dans la ville, au hasard, comme il aimait le faire. Il se sentait bien dans son loft, parce qu'il lui venait de Lui. C'était un peu comme s'il y avait laissé une présence, l'impression qu'il était un peu à ses côté, comme à la bibliothèque, comme à chaque endroit qu'ils partageaient.

Et maintenant il était là, observant la vie à l'extérieure. Il mourait d'envie d'appeler son partenaire mais il n'osait pas. En admettant que celui-ci ne soit plus fâché contre lui, n'allait-il pas ressentir son appel comme une intrusion? «Qu'il est compliqué d'aimer quelque d'aussi secret» soupira Reese. «Je devrais peut être chercher quelqu'un de plus simple?». Aussitôt il sourit pour se moquer de lui-même _« Mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu»_ pensa t-il, car il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait, ni ne voudrait, jamais agir ainsi.

Il décida finalement d'aller se coucher, autant profiter de ces moments de repos sans mission.

Il venait juste de s'installer avec un livre lorsque son téléphone vibra «J'ai parlé trop vite dirait-on» songeant qu'il s'agissait certainement de la machine.

Un large sourire illumina son visage en lisant le sms

 _«Merci. Tout ira bien. A demain »_

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de son associé. Heureux, il lui répondit aussitôt :

 _«Bonne nuit. A demain»_

Finch avait longuement hésité à envoyer le message. Puis il s'était enfin décidé à le faire pour lui donner des nouvelles, ou plutôt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. La rapidité de la réponse le fit sourire et le réjouit.

Il retiendrait la leçon : surtout ne pas tomber malade ! Car se trouvait privé de son partenaire une journée entière était bien la pire des punitions. Il songea qu'une telle dépendance avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant. Déjà l'aimer lui avait paru totalement inapproprié lorsqu'il avait enfin mis un nom sur ce sentiment toujours plus envahissant qu'il éprouvait envers John. Mais il lui avait été impossible de l'écarter et maintenant John lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Comment cela allait-il finir? Pour l'instant il préférait éluder la question et juste profiter de sa présence au maximum. Si un jour tout s'arrêtait, il serait toujours temps pour lui de chercher le meilleur remède pour survivre à la séparation, même s'il doutait que celui-ci existe. L'idée d'avouer la vérité à John lui viendrait peut être à ce moment là. En attendant il ne risquerait pas une initiative aussi absurde, il avait trop à perdre et, croyait-il, rien à gagner.

Il finit par s'endormir en songeant que le matin n'en viendrait que plus rapidement pour Le retrouver.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque et sourit en voyant son partenaire déjà installé, signe qu'il devait se sentir mieux.

-«Bonjour Finch. Vous allez mieux? »

-«Bonjour M Reese. Je vais très bien »

-«Ravi de l'entendre» Il ajouta, taquin «De toute façon vous n'auriez pas osé revenir dans le cas contraire car j'ai toujours mon plan B »

Finch lui répondit sur le même ton:

-«Merci M Reese mais je vais beaucoup mieux, vous pouvez oublier votre plan de secours »

-«Dommage!» constata l'ex agent mi moqueur mi sérieux «Mais je le garde en réserve, un refroidissement est si vite arrivé »

-«Avec une telle menace je vais définitivement éviter de tomber malade» affirma l'informaticien, puis il ajouta spontanément «Je suis étonné que cela ne vous arrive pas plus souvent vous qui ne portez jamais d'écharpe et avec votre manie de ne jamais fermer le col de votre chemise…» Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas vraiment le genre de détail qu'il devait mentionner. Evidemment John ne laissa pas passer l'allusion.

-«Vous devenez observateur Finch? J'apprécie d'être votre sujet d'étude»

-«Je ne fais que vous imiter M Reese» marmonna l'informaticien embarrassé. «Ainsi le jour où cela vous arrivera je pourrai moi aussi vous renvoyer chez vous!»

John sourit par anticipation.

-«Aucun risque que vous y parveniez. Moi je choisirai le plan B Harold»

Finch se représenta trop bien cette perspective… et ses dangers!

-«Désolé M Reese. Vous devrez trouver un autre prétexte pour découvrir mon adresse» répondit-il, s'efforçant de masquer son trouble.

-«Mon loft fera l'affaire si besoin» commenta Reese en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, sans le montrer, il s'amusait beaucoup de l'embarras de son associé, sans toutefois en deviner la cause réelle, le pensant juste agacé par ses taquineries.

Il voulu ajouter un commentaire mais Finch l'interrompit :

-«Redevenons sérieux voulez vous? Nous avons un nouveau numéro »

Reese soupira vaguement frustré.

-« A vos ordres patron »

L'informaticien ne releva pas et commença le résumé des informations tout en imprimant une photo que Reese récupéra et accrocha au tableau. Il observa un instant le portrait. Une jolie fille aux cheveux blond-roux bouclés, de grands yeux verts dans un visage à l'ovale régulier, le genre qui aurait inspiré un peintre de la renaissance.

-« Laurie Sharp, 21 ans, célibataire, actuellement hôtesse d'accueil chez « Hextor Consulting », une société de courtage, spécialisée dans les placements des fonds de pension. Cette demoiselle semble changer très souvent d'emploi, celui-ci est le quatrième pour ces six derniers mois. Ses parents et sa sœur vivent à Atlanta. Elle est venue ici poursuivre ses études mais elle a abandonnée au bout de trois ans après trois cursus différents »

-« Elle s'est trompée trois fois d'orientation ?» ironisa Reese « ses parents ont dû en avoir assez de payer »

-« Si on y ajoute ses multiples emplois, cette jeune fille ne semble pas très stable » jugea Finch « Apparemment elle habite un petit appartement avec une colocataire, Rosie Downs, 22 ans, vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt à porter »

-« Un petit ami ? » Demanda l'ex agent.

-« Difficile à dire » commenta Finch. « Miss Sharp est très active sur les réseaux sociaux et elle y tient, disons, " l'historique " de ses rencontres, qui sont à première vue assez nombreuses et toujours assez brèves. D'après son dernier message, daté d'hier matin, il semble qu'elle ait un nouvel ami, mais cette fois elle ne révèle rien de son identité »

-« Trop récent ou alors il est déjà prit » suggéra Reese.

-« C'est une éventualité »

-« Je vais commencer par l'appartement. Si sa colocataire s'y trouve je pourrais l'interroger discrètement. Ensuite j'irai sur son lieu de travail et je tacherai de l'approcher pour cloner son téléphone»

-« Cela me semble un bon début M… » Finch fut interrompu par un éternuement.

John ne laissa pas passer l'occasion :

-« Pas complètement guéri Harold ? »

-« En pleine forme M Reese, c'est juste la poussière » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« Comptez sur moi pour vérifier ! »

Finch lui lança un regard désabusé et l'ex agent préféra quitter les lieux avant que l'envie de continuer ses taquineries ne devienne trop irrésistible.

-« Soyez prudent » lui lança tout de même son associé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Rosie ouvrit la porte et dévisagea l'homme sur le seuil

-« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Bonjour » répondit Reese « Je suis un ami de Laurie, est-elle là ? » tenta t-il.

-« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours »

-« Vous êtes sa colocataire ? »

-« Ouais, on partage l'appart »

-« Vous la connaissez bien alors ? Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais la trouver ? »

-« Vous la cherchez pour quoi au juste ? » demanda Rosie méfiante « Vous n'êtes pas un de ses ex qui s'accroche ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. Je la cherche pour une … affaire personnelle » hésita l'ex agent.

-« Tant mieux. Quoique ça m'aurait étonné parce qu'en général c'est elle qui s'accroche et pas le contraire » gloussa Rosie.

-« Savez-vous si elle a un petit ami en ce moment ? Elle pourrait être avec lui ? »

-« Quand Laurie disparaît pendant plusieurs jours c'est qu'elle a trouvé un copain. En général, elle revient au bout de trois jours, une semaine maximum » elle hésita puis ajouta « Enfin c'est vrai que là je m'inquiète un peu » concéda t-elle.

-« Pourquoi ? Si cela ne fait que trois jours ? »

-« A cause de l'identité de son mec. » Elle baissa la voix « Cette gourde est tombée amoureuse de son patron. Croyez moi c'est la pire bêtise à commettre ! »

Reese sursauta. Le sujet l'interpellait et il songea qu'il lui était arrivé de penser la même chose.

-« En effet » constata t-il platement « Ca peut être… compliqué »

-« Compliqué ? C'est un coup à y laisser son cœur et son boulot et le second est utile quand même ! Le premier ça se répare. Avec Laurie c'est même vite réparé d'ailleurs » gloussa t-elle.

-« Bien, je vais aller me renseigner dans l'entreprise »

-« Vous savez où elle bosse ? »

-« Oui. Mais je serais discret rassurez vous »

Rosie haussa les épaules.

-« De toute façon après cette histoire je suis sûre qu'elle devra se trouver un autre job »

Reese salua et retourna à sa voiture, dans l'intention de se rendre sur le lieu de travail de leur numéro.

Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au propos de Rosie : _« C'est la pire bêtise à commettre »_

Oui mais comment l'éviter quand votre cœur s'engage sans vous demander votre avis ? Quand John avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de son patron il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et encore aurait-il fallu le vouloir, ce que l'ex agent n'avait même pas envisagé. Finch l'attirait trop pour qu'il repousse ses sentiments. _« C'est un coup à y laisser son cœur et son boulot »_ Ca c'était le revers de la médaille car c'était ce qui lui arriverait inévitablement si Finch venait à découvrir son secret. Et lui savait que son cœur ne se " réparerait " pas si facilement. La seule perspective de s'éloigner de lui le hérissait. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il décida d'appeler son associé pour lui relater la conversation.

L'informaticien l'écouta puis commenta :

-« Miss Sharp serait donc avec son patron en ce moment? Je vais vérifier son emploi du temps »

John ne put retenir la réflexion qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« Rosie pense qu'il n'y a pas pire bêtise à commettre que de tomber amoureux de son patron » affirma t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

-« En effet M Reese. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Cela ne peut que lui attirer des ennuis » affirma Finch. John se raidit devant le ton catégorique de son associé. Il prit ses mots comme un avertissement.

-« On ne choisit pas toujours » murmura t-il.

-« C'est un homme déjà engagé M Reese ! »

 _« Et s'il ne l'était pas ? »_ songea Reese mais il n'osa pas formuler sa question. _« Qu'est ce qui le dérange ? Qu'il soit son patron ou qu'il ne soit pas libre ? Si c'est la deuxième option alors la première ne le dérange peut être pas ? Quoiqu'il a été plutôt catégorique dans sa réponse »_

-« J'arrive au siège de la société Finch, je vais aller me renseigner » annonça t-il.

Il descendit du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'accueil, s'efforçant de repousser ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la mission, il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard tranquillement.

-« Entendu M Reese. Je vais mener quelques recherches sur M Hextor »

Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

 _« Il n'y pas pire bêtise que de tomber amoureux de son patron »_ songea t-il. Il pensa qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette affirmation, il y avait pire à ses yeux : tomber amoureux de son employé !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese pénétra dans le hall de la société. Une jeune femme était occupée au téléphone. Une seconde d'environ quarante ans se tenait derrière le guichet. Il les salua tout en avisant leurs badges. Celui de l'hôtesse portait le prénom "Viviane". Celui de la standardiste mentionnait "Angie".

-« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?» lui demanda Viviane.

-« Je cherche Laurie Sharp. Je pensais la trouver à son poste» répondit Reese.

L'hôtesse prit un air mécontent.

-«En effet, elle aurait dû s'y trouver » constata-t-elle sèchement.

-«Elle est souffrante?» hasarda l'ex agent.

La femme le dévisagea.

-«Vous êtes ?» demanda t-elle avec un regard sévère.

John comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui éviter de se présenter comme un ami et risquer une mauvaise interprétation. Cette femme ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier leur numéro.

-«Un de ses cousins » mentit-il.

-«Oh, vous venez de loin alors? » répliqua Viviane toujours suspicieuse.

-«D'Atlanta. Notre famille est de là-bas »

L'hôtesse parue convaincue. Elle devait être au courant des origines de Laurie. Il avait réussi le test apparemment. Elle redevint un peu plus aimable et il bénit son partenaire de l'avoir si bien renseigné.

-«Miss Sharp était de service ce matin, mais elle ne s'est pas présentée, ce qui m'oblige à palier à son absence »

-«Elle n'a pas prévenue alors? »

-«A ma connaissance, elle n'a pas pris la peine d'appeler » commenta sèchement Viviane.

-«C'est ennuyeux » hasarda Reese.

-«En effet. Comme toute absence inexpliquée. Avant hier déjà elle est partie avant l'heure »

-«Je vois » commenta Reese ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, l'hôtesse n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre informations ou pas envie de les transmettre.

-«Je vais devoir en référer à la direction » affirma Viviane.

A côté d'elle, Angie gloussa discrètement, mais pas assez pour que cela n'échappe à l'attention de l'ex agent.

-«Prévenez là si vous la retrouvez» continuait Viviane, impassible, «Si elle veut conserver son poste, un peu plus de sérieux s'imposerait! »

-«Je le ferais » répondit Reese «Je vais passer chez elle. J'aimerai vraiment lui transmettre le message de ses parents » ajouta t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Angie. Celle-ci parut hésiter mais ne répondit pas, sans doute à cause de la présence de sa collègue.

John les salua. Comme il arrivait à la porte, il entendit Angie affirmer :

-«Je vais prendre ma pause. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène un café Miss Mornay ? »

-«Non merci Angie. Soyez brève, je ne peux pas tout faire » affirma t-elle comme le téléphone se remettait à sonner.

Une fois dehors, elle avisa John qui était resté un peu en retrait sur le côté de l'immeuble, ne voulant pas paraître l'attendre.

-«Vous êtes vraiment un cousin de Laurie? » l'apostropha-t-elle.

-«Par alliance» mentit Reese, gardant sa "couverture".

-«J'aurais juré que vous étiez un de ses ex! »

 _«C'est une manie ? »_ songea l'ex agent.

-«Vous savez où elle se trouve? » demanda t-il

Angie eut un sourire amusée.

-«Je me doute, et Viviane le sait aussi mais elle se ferait couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. "La réputation de la société comprenez vous?" » Récita Angie en imitant l'air revêche de sa collègue.

John fit mine de sourire.

-«Avant hier elle est partie plus tôt parce qu'elle s'est fait kidnapper par Monsieur Hextor » poursuivi la jeune femme en baissant le ton. «Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il lui tournait autour. Monsieur Hextor aime les jolies filles et il est généreux » commenta t-elle en portant machinalement la main sur le bracelet en argent qu'elle portait au poignet.

-«Donc Laurie est partie avec lui et vous pensez qu'ils sont toujours ensemble? »

-«Monsieur Hextor n'est pas venu travailler non plus ce matin » constata t-elle.

-«Et vous ne croyez pas aux coïncidences » proposa Reese moqueur.

-«Ah non pas sur ce coup-là » répondit Angie en riant «Viviane le prend mal soit disant pour la réputation de la société, mais je la soupçonne d'avoir toujours eu un faible pour le patron » gloussa t-elle.

 _«Décidément c'est la mode »_ songea Reese pour lui-même.

-«Bon, je vous remercie. Je vais essayer de la contacter autrement »

-«De rien. Revenez quand vous voulez » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-«J'y penserai » répondit Reese poliment, sans en penser un mot.

Il rejoignit sa voiture et appela son partenaire pour lui transmettre les informations.

-«Je vous envoi l'adresse de Monsieur Hextor. Enfin, il en a plusieurs, mais j'ai sélectionné la plus probable, une villa un peu en dehors de la ville »

-«Bien, je commence par celle-là alors »

-«S'il n'y est pas je vous en enverrai d'autre »

-«Ok Finch » John démarra en direction de la périphérie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Non non, je vous assure, je n'aime pas torturer Harold ! (Trop dangereux vis-à-vis de sa fan numéro1 ! )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pleines d'humour et inventives, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 (la spécialiste du suspens !) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Coljayjay pour ses commentaires enthousiastes_

 _et à Val81 pour sa review_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese réussit à s'introduire dans l'enceinte de la villa et se dissimula derrière un bosquet. Il aperçut alors leur numéro. Laurie était installée au bord de la piscine dans un bikini bleu minimaliste, visiblement occupée à soigner son bronzage.

 _«Viviane serait ravie de voir ça »_ songea-t-il moqueur.

Il rappela son associé.

-«C'est bon Finch. J'ai Laurie en visuel. Visiblement elle s'offre quelques vacances avec son patron »

John songea fugitivement qu'une telle perspective ne lui aurait pas déplu. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et ajouta :

-« Je crois qu'aux prochaines vacances j'emmènerai Bear au bord de la mer »

-« Voilà qui devrait lui plaire M Reese »

-« Je pourrais vous inviter aussi "patron" » ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin, guettant la réaction de son partenaire.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de suivre l'exemple de Miss Sharp. Il n'est pas des meilleurs M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton.

John nota son hésitation avant de répondre, se demandant comme l'interpréter.

-« Parce qu'il n'est pas célibataire ? » questionna t-il

-« En effet »

A nouveau il s'interrogea _« et dans le cas contraire ? »_

-« Dans ce cas pas de problème puisque vous vous l'êtes » tenta t-il « donc vous pourrez nous accompagner »

Il attendait la réponse de son associé. Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, il s'apprêtait à insister lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention.

-« Je crois que ça bouge » constata t-il

A contrecœur, il se força à se reconcentrer sur le numéro. Finch se sentit soulagé qu'il abandonne cette conversation dont la tournure devenait embarrassante. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et vaguement deviné la question suivante, certain que Reese insisterait. Il ne savait trop s'il devait être satisfait qu'elle ne soit pas posée ou non. N'avait-il pas songé quelques instants plus tôt qu'il ne lui déplairait pas de prendre la place de Bear ?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année venait de rejoindre Laurie.

Reese enclencha le micro longue distance qu'il avait prit soin d'amener.

-« ….et j'aimerai que tu regagne ta chambre pendant leur visite » affirma l'homme.

-« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Laurie dépitée « je peux bien rester à profiter du soleil ici, personne ne me verra » ajouta t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Fais ce que je te dis, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'aperçoivent » ordonna l'homme.

-« C'est bon, j'y vais » grogna Laurie « mais tu viens me chercher dès que tu as fini ! »

-« Promis » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

-« Les hommes et leurs affaires » soupira Laurie en ramassant son paréo.

L'homme entra dans le grand salon par la porte fenêtre tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier extérieur pour regagner sa chambre.

-« Il attend de la visite et souhaite rester discret apparemment Finch »

-« Il n'a sans doute pas envie que l'on sache qu'il est avec sa maîtresse » jugea l'informaticien « sa femme n'apprécierait sans doute pas cette nouvelle incartade, même si elle n'est probablement pas dupe »

-« Un indice en ce sens ? »

-« Leur mariage a déjà connu une alerte il y a deux ans. Miss Hextor avait entamé une procédure de divorce avant de la retirer finalement »

-« Elle avait changé d'avis ?

-« Il a du réussir à la convaincre. Miss Hextor est une importante actionnaire de la société de son époux. Il aurait beaucoup à perdre en cas de divorce. »

-« Pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs » commenta Reese.

-« Ca doit être dans sa nature » constata Finch.

John ne répondit pas mais songea que lui ne saurait être infidèle à quelqu'un qu'il aimerait vraiment. _« D'ailleurs, je ne le suis pas même si rien n'existe »_ constata t-il.

A cet instant deux hommes firent irruption dans le salon et il se concentra sur eux.

-« Deux types viennent d'entrer Finch et s'il s'agit d'hommes d'affaire alors j'ai un doute sur la légalité de celles-ci » commenta t-il.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

-« Mon intuition et leur attitude »

L'informaticien songea que l'on pouvait faire confiance à l'instinct de l'ex agent ce qui, évidemment, réveilla son inquiétude.

Les trois hommes discutaient depuis cinq minutes lorsque Reese constata :

-« Le ton monte Finch, visiblement ils sont en désaccord »

A ce moment, il aperçut Laurie qui sortait de sa chambre et descendait l'escalier.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » murmura t-il.

-« Qui donc M Reese ? »

-« Laurie. Elle redescend. Si elle va au salon elle risque d'être mal reçue »

Soudain tout s'accéléra. Alors que Laurie posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'un des deux hommes sortit une arme de sa poche. Le financier eut un mouvement de recul mais l'autre tira trois fois sans une hésitation. Laurie avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle se mit à hurler, ce qui la signala inévitablement aux meurtriers.

John avait anticipé, et dès qu'il entendit résonner les coups de feu, il s'élança hors du bosquet et il empoigna la jeune femme au moment où les deux hommes se tournaient vers elle. Il l'entraina de force.

-« Suivez moi, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici » ordonna t-il.

Finch entendit les coups de feu et les paroles de John. Une sensation de stress bien connue l'envahit instantanément. Pourtant il s'abstint de tout commentaire pour ne pas déconcentrer son agent au mauvais moment.

John entraina la jeune femme vers l'entrée, doutant qu'elle puisse franchir le mur comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Le gardien n'était plus à son poste, peut être avait-il entendu les coups de feu. Il en profita pour se glisser dans la guérite et actionner la grille. Laurie attendait devant sans bouger. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina de nouveau. Des pas se faisaient entendre, les deux meurtriers ne devaient pas être loin. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture

-« Montez, dépêchez vous » Ordonna l'ex agent. Laurie obéit par reflexe.

John s'installa au volant et démarra rapidement. Un coup de feu retentit et ricocha sur la carrosserie.

-« Ils vont nous tuer ! » grimaça Laurie.

-« Le temps qu'ils regagnent leur voiture nous devrions avoir assez d'avance pour les semer » répondit Reese, concentré sur sa conduite. Il allait faire quelques détours avant de rejoindre leur planque habituelle. Il ne s'y rendrait que lorsqu'il serait certain d'avoir égaré leurs poursuivants.

-« Ils ont tués Harvey » se lamenta Laurie « Nous devions partir demain ! »

-« Partir ? » questionna Reese.

-« Oui en week end à Las Vegas. Je n'y suis jamais allé et j'en avais drôlement envie ! C'est pas juste » affirma t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-« C'est tout ce que cela vous inspire ? » demanda l'ex agent interloqué.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Reese d'un ton ironique « l'homme que vous aimiez s'est fait tuer sous vos yeux, vous avez été poursuivit par des tueurs, je pensais que vous pourriez trouver cela choquant »

-« Un peu quand même c'est vrai » admit-elle « Mais ces trucs là arrive tout le temps il suffit de regarder le journal à la télé. Et je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Harvey »

-« Mais vous étiez avec lui ? »

-« Je craque toujours quand on m'offre de jolis cadeaux » elle leva le bras « vous avez vu ce bracelet ? C'est pas du toc ! Comment je pouvais résister moi ? Gloussa t-elle. Puis elle soupira :

-« L'ennui c'est que c'était mon patron, je vais encore devoir chercher un nouveau job»

John préféra taire la réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui lui aurait sans aucun doute paru désobligeante.

-« Pour l'instant je vais vous confier à un inspecteur de police pour que vous lui racontiez votre histoire et vous serez placé sous protection »

-« Vous voulez dire témoin protégé comme dans les films ? »

-« On peut dire ça oui »

-« Mais c'est super ! Aucune de mes copines ne voudra me croire ! » S'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

Reese leva les yeux au ciel. Sur quel phénomène était-il tombé ?

L'ex agent fini par entrer dans le parking de l'immeuble où se trouvait leur planque et descendit de voiture.

-« Attendez moi ici un instant » intima t-il.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et pressa son oreillette.

-« Finch ? Vous avez entendu cette conversation ? » Demanda t-il, sachant qu'il n'avait pas raccroché précédemment.

-« Je crains que Miss Sharp n'ai pas réellement saisit la portée de la situation. Et elle a une vision des choses…. A vrai dire je me demande s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer »

-« Il y a de quoi être perplexe » commenta Reese « Je l'ai emmené à la planque, elle y sera en sécurité.

Il observa Laurie qui s'impatientait dans la voiture.

-« Jolie fille mais pas très futée » murmura t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

 _« Jolie fille »_ sursauta Finch. Le genre de commentaire qu'il n'aimait pas entendre de son agent. La voix de John le tira de ses réflexions.

-« Finch vous m'écoutez ? »

-« Heu oui M Reese. Je pensais que c'est le moment d'appeler l'inspecteur Fusco »

John songea que c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il ne l'écoutait donc pas ?

-« Nous allons attendre à l'appartement. J'ai dissimulé la voiture dans le parking »

-« Très bien, je m'occupe de l'inspecteur » affirma Finch.

John contourna la voiture et fit descendre Laurie.

-« Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de la police à l'intérieure, vous serez en sécurité en attendant »

Laurie le suivit, commentant :

-« Il est plutôt banal cet immeuble. C'est chez vous ?»

-« Non, mais c'est un endroit sur »

-« Les immeubles modernes, ils sont plus chics » affirma Laurie avec une moue boudeuse.

Reese s'abstint de répondre et l'entraina jusqu'à l'appartement.

Finch le rappela pour l'avertir que Fusco passerait chercher le témoin dans une demi-heure.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Installée dans le canapé, Laurie ne cessait de bavarder, multipliant remarques et commentaires. Et les critiques surtout, trouvant que l'appartement manquait " de chic " surtout en comparaison avec la villa d'Harvey. Elle se lamenta sur son futur week end gâché, avant de se plaindre de ne même pas avoir eu le temps de se changer : _« je suis en robe de bain et à peine coiffée, ce n'est pas présentable ! »_ s'exclama t-elle d'un air horrifiée. John se sentait étourdi par ce babillage incessant, et vaguement agacé par ses critiques. Bientôt il n'y tint plus.

-« Venez, nous allons attendre en bas » affirma t-il et il entraina la jeune femme hors de l'appartement. Ils attendirent devant l'immeuble, ce qui ne réduisit pas Laurie au silence pour autant.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ne devrait plus tarder. Il vous emmènera en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez témoigner. »

La jeune femme le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Reese s'agaça de cette insistance.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il.

-« Rien. Je pensais que c'est comme dans un film en fait. Moi je suis la belle héroïne fragile poursuivit par les méchants et vous vous êtes le super héros qui vient me sauver ! »

-« Si vous le dites » commenta Reese mal à l'aise.

-« Ben oui. Enfin, les héros font plus jeunes d'habitude. Mais vous êtes bien quand même »

 _« Trop aimable »_ songea Reese. Il observait le coin de la rue, guettant avec impatience l'arrivée de Fusco. Il sentait toujours le regard de Laurie peser sur lui et se retourna perplexe.

-« Un problème ? » questionna t-il nerveux.

Brusquement la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Surpris, il faillit basculer en arrière et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa vis-à-vis par reflexe.

-« Que faites vous ? Arrêtez ça !» grogna t-il cherchant à se dégager.

-« A la fin du film le super héros embrasse toujours l'héroïne » affirma t-elle et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'ex agent en se pressant contre lui avec emportement. Reese se raidit sous l'assaut et entreprit de la repousser tandis qu'elle cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Comme il affermissait sa prise pour mieux l'écarter de lui, il entendit des portières de voiture claquer sèchement.

Fusco ricana.

-« Hé bien, tu ne t'ennuie pas »

John parvint enfin à détacher la jeune femme qui persistait à s'accrocher à lui et protesta lorsqu'il la repoussa plus brusquement.

Elle consentit à reculer, visiblement vexée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusillant du regard. John leva les yeux, croisant le regard moqueur de Fusco, puis le regard impassible de Finch.

Son cœur manqua un battement. « _Que fait-il là ? »_ se demanda t-il désespérément.

-« Bon si vous avez fini je pourrais emmener la demoiselle ? » demanda Lionel goguenard.

-« C'est vous l'inspecteur qui doit m'escorter ? » demanda cette dernière perplexe. Elle le dévisagea avec insistance.

-« Ouais, ca pose problème ? » demanda Fusco étonné.

-« Oh zut alors ! » S'exclama Laurie « Dans les films, les flics sont plus beaux ! » grimaça t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla l'inspecteur.

-« Ben oui » continua Laurie imperturbable, « dans les films le super héros embrasse la jolie fille, ce que ce goujat n'a pas compris apparemment » précisa t-elle en jetant un regard noir vers l'ex agent « ou alors il ne sait pas embrasser » fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'inspecteur « Mais la jolie fille peut aussi embrasser l'inspecteur qui la protège »

-« Et je n'ai pas le physique de l'emploi c'est ça ? » grogna ce dernier.

-« Ben non » affirma t-elle « Vous n'auriez pas un collègue un peu mieux ? »

-« Allez en route » répondit Fusco vexé en l'empoignant par le bras « Pour une fois le film se terminera différemment » affirma t-il en l'entrainant vers la voiture tandis qu'elle protestait :

-« Ah mais ça finit toujours pareil, sinon c'est pas un bon film et….»

-« Vous devriez fréquenter un peu moins les cinémas !» l'interrompit l'inspecteur agacé

Lionel claqua la portière et songeant que le trajet allait paraître bien long !

Finch et Reese les avaient suivi des yeux. Puis l'informaticien se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-« Venez-vous M Reese ? » demanda t-il.

Il adressa un regard froid à son associé. John le rejoignit sans un mot.

Une fois assis, il lui jeta un regard de côté.

-« Je suis désolé Finch » hasarda t-il _« tellement désolé que vous ayez vu ça ! »_ songea t-il pour lui-même.

Pas de réponse.

-« Cette fille se croyait dans un film et… »

-« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier M Reese » l'interrompit Finch.

-« Mais vous êtes contrarié Finch ? »

Finch s'efforça de rester impassible _« évidemment que je suis contrarié !»_ songea t-il _« comment supporter de voir cette fille vous toucher ? Supporter qu'elle s'octroie le droit de vous embrasser au bout d'une heure alors que je meurs d'envie de le faire depuis des mois sans espoir que cela arrive ! »_ Il se sentait frustré, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer de pareilles pensées, Il avait besoin d'une excuse.

-« Cela me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs » répondit-il.

-« Vraiment ? »

Finch hésita puis ajouta :

-« L'agent que j'avais engagé avant vous avait tendance à… disons à profiter de la reconnaissance de certains numéros féminins »

Reese s'insurgea :

-« Ce n'est pas mon cas Finch et vous le savez bien ! »

-« Je le sais parfaitement M Reese. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était juste un mauvais souvenir »

John garda le silence. Il fallait que Finch ait été choqué par le comportement de cet agent pour que ce souvenir le fasse toujours réagir. Mais il ne pouvait pas oser cette comparaison, c'était injustifié, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attitude et cela ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée. Il aurait trouvé cela plutôt méprisable en fait.

S'il ajoutait à cela ce qu'il éprouvait pour son associé, une telle attitude devenait carrément inenvisageable.

Il observa discrètement le profil de son partenaire. Il semblait vraiment contrarié. Il ne manquerait plus que cela perturbe leur relation !

.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour à la bibliothèque, Finch entama des recherches plus approfondies sur Harvey Hextor. Peut être qu'en examinant ses comptes et les comptes de la société il découvrirait quelques anomalies, des traces d'activités suspectes, qui les mèneraient aux tueurs ? John avait soupçonné ces deux hommes dès le début, il était possible qu'ils fassent partie d'une organisation ?

Il se concentra sur ses recherches pour l'enquête, mais aussi, surtout, pour ne plus penser à l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt. Au fond de lui il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à son partenaire. D'abord parce que celui ci n'était coupable de rien. Et surtout parce que, même s'il l'avait été, Finch n'avait aucun droit de contester ses actes : il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux !

Il se sentait donc frustré de ne pas pouvoir être jaloux, frustré de l'être quand même, et, par-dessus tout, d'être obligé de se taire et de ne rien laisser paraître. Sur ce dernier point ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une réussite.

Il lui suffisait d'observer John pour s'en rendre compte. Il le sentait perturbé, tendu et il y avait autre chose aussi qu'il ne devinait pas bien. Il lui semblait ….malheureux ? Ou déçu ?

Finch aurait mieux compris de la colère. La déception lui semblait incongrue. A moins que John ne tienne vraiment beaucoup à leur relation ? Leur amitié était devenue évidente. _« Possible qu'il y tienne vraiment comme je le fais »_ songea t-il. Quoique lui avait dépassé ce stade, ce qui ne pouvait évidemment pas être le cas de John.

Ses pensées l'accaparaient tellement qu'il effectuait les recherches par habitude, presque par reflexe, et sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il obtenait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du départ de John…

Ce dernier avait d'abord tenté de s'occuper dans la pièce, cherchant un moyen de renouer le contact. Mais devant le mutisme obstiné de son associé et son attitude rigide, il avait renoncé à toute tentative et, l'ambiance lui devenant insupportable, il avait préféré siffler Bear et l'emmener faire un tour.

Il remarqua que Finch ne parut même pas l'entendre appeler le chien et s'éloigner vers la sortie. A moins qu'il n'agisse ainsi volontairement ? Cette pensée le blessa.

Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal et s'était trouvé malgré lui dans cette situation inappropriée.

Il le connaissait bon sang ! Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Ou alors c'était autre chose. Reese eut la pensée incongrue qu'il agissait comme un compagnon jaloux. _« Mais il ne peut pas être jaloux ? Tout au plus effrayé à l'idée que je puisse m'éloigner de lui et gêner nos missions »_ songea t-il. Pourtant un doute s'insinua dans son esprit qu'il ne parvint pas à chasser.

La sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter Finch et le tira de ses réflexions.

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« C'est bon Finch, la fille est en sécurité. C'est un cas celle là ! » jugea t-il « Nous allons lui montrer des photos pour voir si elle identifie un des types »

-« Il y avait des caméras de sécurité dans le parc de la villa inspecteur, peut être pourriez vous obtenir une image des deux hommes ? »

-« Les techniciens vont récupérés les bandes. A voir s'ils ont été filmé correctement »

-« Je vais y jeter un œil également Inspecteur »

-« Je préfère pas savoir comment vous allez accéder aux images » grogna Lionel.

Finch sourit à la remarque.

-« Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai quelque chose Inspecteur »

-« Ouais moi aussi Finch » répondit Fusco avant de raccrocher.

L'informaticien se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Il était étonné que John ne soit pas venu participer à la conversation.

-« M Reese ? » appela t-il. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, puis constata que le manteau de son agent n'était plus accroché.

-« Il est parti ? Mais pourquoi si discrètement ? »

Déjà perturbé par les événements, son cerveau s'emballa _« il était en colère certainement, parce que j'ai été injuste avec lui, il doit m'en vouloir, et s'il ne revenait pas ? »_

L'idée l'affola et il saisit son téléphone.

Reese sortit son portable de sa poche et soupira en voyant le nom de son associé affiché sur l'écran. _« Vu son état d'esprit, il ne peut m'appeler que pour un nouveau numéro »_ songea t-il.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« M Reese ! Où êtes-vous ? » Questionna Finch d'une voix tendue.

John fut immédiatement sur le qui vive.

-« Avec Bear au parc. Que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il vaguement inquiet.

Finch se tourna vers le panier et réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas songé à cette possibilité, tellement persuadé que John l'avait fuit. Il se sentit ridicule et ne sut quoi répondre.

-« Finch vous allez bien ? » insista Reese partagé entre l'inquiétude et la perplexité.

-« Oui » finit par répondre l'informaticien. « Je n'ai…Je ne vous avais pas entendu partir » confessa t-il.

Reese songea alors que son associé ne l'avait pas volontairement ignoré comme il l'avait craint. Cela le rassura.

-« Vous étiez trop occupé. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien Harold ? »

-« Oui. J'étais juste… » Il inspira profondément et repris : « M Reese je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable cet après midi. Je ne voulais pas être blessant»

John fut touché par cet aveu.

-« Ce n'est rien. J'ai compris que c'était juste à cause des mauvais souvenirs que cela vous a rappelé »

-« Bien » émit Finch soulagé. « L'incident est clos alors ? »

-« Oui Finch » Puis John eut envie de tenter sa chance : « Quoique. Je suggère que vous vous fassiez pardonner en venant nous rejoindre Harold. Cela vous détendra. Notre numéro est en sécurité. Et c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner » ajouta t-il incertain, mais désireux de le convaincre.

Finch sourit. Ce serait une occasion d'effacer l'incident. _« Et d'être avec lui à nouveau»_ lui souffla une petite voix qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

-« Très bien. J'arrive M Reese »


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pleines d'humour et inventives, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann (le ninja_ _) et Jade181184 (la spécialiste du suspens !) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Coljayjay pour ses commentaires et à Val81 pour sa review_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Le lendemain, Reese entra dans leur repère avec le petit déjeuner, plus joyeux que jamais après la soirée de la veille passée avec son associé.

Ils avaient choisit un restaurant où Bear était toléré et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver leur complicité.

Finch était arrivé plus tôt pour commencer quelques recherches pour l'inspecteur Fusco.

Les bandes vidéo n'avaient pas donnés grand-chose. Elles étaient de mauvaises qualités « Bien la peine d'être si riche et d'avoir un système de sécurité aussi nul » avait commenté Fusco agacé. Mais de toute façon, les assassins avaient pris soin d'éviter de s'exposer. En revanche Laurie avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et le portrait robot avait permis d'identifier l'un des deux hommes : Martial Bell, titulaire d'un interminable casier judiciaire, connu pour être l'un des hommes de main de Ludwig Werner, redoutable chef de gang que la police rêvait de coincer depuis des années.

Harvey Hextor avait visiblement fait des affaires avec la mauvaise personne.

Finch décida d'explorer un peu plus les comptes de l'ex consultant et, éventuellement, d'essayer d'accéder à ceux de Werner. « _Après tout c'est bien pour fraude fiscale qu'Al Capone a été arrêté »_ songea t-il.

Toutefois lorsque John arriva, il trouva Finch occupé à rassembler des informations sur le nouveau numéro qui venait juste de lui être transmis.

-«Déjà de quoi nous occuper ? » demanda t-il en posant un gobelet à côté de son associé.

-« En effet. » répondit l'informaticien, heureux de le voir si joyeux. Il lui tendit la photo d'un jeune homme pour qu'il aille l'accrocher au tableau.

-« Un homme cette fois. » soupira Reese. « J'aimerai bien éviter les jeunes femmes un peu trop… disons " excentriques " pendant quelques jours » précisa t-il.

-« Je pense comme vous cette fois M Reese ». Répondit l'informaticien, puis il enchaîna :

-« Benjamin Chapman, 26 ans, préparateur en pharmacie, célibataire, il partage un appartement avec son frère Franck qui travaille comme professeur. Plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs, Franck doit se marier le mois prochain. Lui ne semble pas avoir de petite amie. Pas d'antécédent judiciaire. Je vais examiner ses comptes. » Énonça l'informaticien.

-« A première vue, il est sans histoire »

-« A nous de trouver la clé de l'énigme » commenta Finch.

-« Bien ? Je commence par l'appartement, ils doivent être tout les deux au travail ? »

-« L'adresse est sur votre téléphone. Soyez prudent » répondit Finch sans cesser ses recherches.

John sourit à cette habitude qui lui était devenue nécessité et quitta leur repaire.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de s'introduire dans l'appartement des deux frères. Il posa un micro. La web-cam pourrait servir de caméra.

-« Nous devrions peut être prévoir un suivi Finch » commenta l'ex agent tout en récupérant les données de l'ordinateur sur une clé.

-« Un suivi ? A quel sujet M Reese ? »

-« Pour récupérer les micros une fois l'affaire résolue »

-« Je pense que nous les passerons en "pertes et profits "et que les prochains occupants s'en occuperont s'ils les trouvent » constata Finch amusé.

-« Je vais à la pharmacie maintenant »

-« Bien, je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau »

-« En tout cas cette fois j'ai un prétexte pour approcher notre numéro » affirma Reese.

Finch se méfia du ton moqueur de son agent.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il prudemment.

-« Renouveler votre stock de pastille pour la gorge »

Finch grogna.

-« Avec vous, renouveler le stock de pansement serait plus judicieux M Reese »

John eut un petit rire.

-« Vous avez raison comme d'habitude »

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne résisterait jamais à ses taquineries. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus lui résister du tout d'ailleurs. _« Trop attaché, trop dépendant, trop amoureux de lui »_ songea t-il, espérant qu'il n'en devienne jamais trop transparent.

Reese entra dans la pharmacie et profita de l'attente pour examiner les lieux. Leur numéro se tenait au premier guichet, occupé à servir une vieille dame. Le deuxième guichet était vide. Le troisième était occupé par une femme brune, la trentaine élégante. Une jeune fille, une stagiaire d'après son badge, s'activait à ranger les produits dans les rayonnages. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit d'un bureau situé au fonds de l'officine et vint échanger quelques mots avec la femme brune qui lui répondit avec un sourire tendre.

 _« Apparemment, le patron s'entend bien avec son employé »_ songea Reese _« Un couple ?, décidément l'histoire se répète. Si elle pouvait se répéter entre Lui et moi »_ soupira t-il.

Il manœuvra pour être servi par Benjamin. Celui-ci était aimable, professionnel, il ne lui parut ni nerveux, ni perturbé.

Reese ressortit avec ses achats et rappela son associé :

-« Finch, vous avez des infos sur le personnel de la pharmacie ? »

-« Le gérant est Grant Briggs, 42 ans, il a un diplôme de docteur en pharmacie. Marié à Lucie, 34 ans, elle est pharmacien et travaille avec lui »

-« Pharmacienne ? » corrigea Reese.

-« Non, pharmacien M Reese, elle est diplômée également et dans cette profession il n'y a pas de féminin. Le terme pharmacienne ne s'applique que pour l'épouse du pharmacien non diplômée »

-« Ok. J'aurais appris quelque chose de mon "puits de science préféré" » répondit l'ex agent.

Finch sursauta au mot "préféré". Cela lui fit plaisir mais la spontanéité de cette réflexion le laissa perplexe. Il préféra éluder la remarque.

-« En résumé, Grant gère la pharmacie et a épousé son employée »

-« En effet M Reese »

-«Apparemment travailler ensemble crée des liens » hasarda John.

-« C'est inévitable » constata Finch prudent.

-« Et ça ne se termine pas toujours mal comme pour Laurie »

-« Sans doute » Finch se demanda où il voulait en venir, il enchaina très vite, désireux de changer de sujet. John ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre et soupira, frustré.

-« Hormis notre numéro, la pharmacie compte un autre employé, Austin Pratt, 31 ans, en congé cette semaine, et une jeune stagiaire Jenna Drake, 19 ans. »

-« Oui je l'ai croisé dans les rayons. » émit Reese « Tout ces gens ne semble guère menaçant mais on ne sait jamais. Je vais continuer la surveillance. J'ai repéré un immeuble en face qui donne sur l'officine, je vais m'installer sur le toit »

-« Bien. J'ai presque terminé les recherches sur M Chapman. Je suis un peu long mais j'essaie en parallèle de chercher d'autres informations pour l'inspecteur Fusco » justifia l'informaticien.

-« Je n'aurai même pas idée de critiquer votre emploi du temps Finch » affirma Reese amusé, « du nouveau pour Lionel ? »

-« Quelques pistes. Un criminel de l'envergure de M Werner sait dissimuler efficacement ses transactions »

-« Face à vous, aucun stratagème ne sera assez efficace Harold » affirma John d'un ton assuré.

Finch hésita, puis répondit :

-« Merci… John » L'ex agent sourit à l'emploi de son prénom.

Il raccrocha et se remit au travail, remotivé par la confiance inconditionnelle de son partenaire.

John continua la surveillance, il vit le patron quitter les lieux. Les clients se succédaient sans que rien de suspect n'attire son attention.

L'informaticien rappela une demi-heure plus tard.

-« J'ai du nouveau M Reese. Il semble que M Chapman ait des rentrées d'argent régulières et inexpliquées chaque début de semaine, un dépôt effectué chaque lundi »

-« Qui correspondrait à une activité chaque dimanche, mais de quel genre ? » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« J'ai ma petite idée. Lorsque j'ai constaté les dépôts je me suis intéressé aux compte de l'officine, puis j'ai étudié la gestion des stocks »

-« Tout cela en une demi heure ? »

-« Question d'encouragements » affirma Finch.

La remarque fit sourire son partenaire.

-« Je vous suis donc bien utile Harold ? »

-« Toujours M Reese » répondit celui-ci. Puis il reprit rapidement :

-« En résumé, j'ai constaté quelques petites irrégularités »

-« Trafic de médicaments ? »

-« C'est ce que je pense. Seulement si M Chapman a accès librement aux substances compte tenu de son emploi, il n'a normalement pas accès à la comptabilité »

-« Donc il n'agirait pas seul ? »

-« Ou il utilise une astuce que je n'ai pas encore deviné »

-« Mais que vous trouverez bientôt » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Je cherche M Reese » répondit Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Il est midi Finch, Jenna part déjeuner et Benjamin a fermé la grille derrière elle »

-« Je crois que l'officine ferme pendant une heure le midi »

-« Ok, je suppose que Benjamin va partir aussi. Je vais le suivre. Ou pas… » Ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

-« Il reste sur place ? »

Grace à ses jumelles, Reese pouvait observer sans difficulté l'intérieur du magasin. Après avoir fermé la grille, il vit Benjamin se diriger vers Lucie, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec empressement.

-« Je crois qu'il a prévu certaines distractions pendant sa pause. Avec la pleine coopération de sa patronne. Visiblement ils sont… très proches » constata Reese en observant Benjamin qui entrainait la jeune femme vers le bureau.

-« Je vois » commenta Finch « Cela explique les détournements. Miss Chapman peut facilement accéder à la comptabilité »

-« Amants et complices » jugea John.

-« Et la menace ? »

-« Le mari » répondit Reese en voyant la voiture du pharmacien se garer dans la rue.

-« Vous pensez qu'il est au courant et va tenter quelques chose ? » demanda Finch qui n'avait pas d'image.

-« Nous allons le savoir très vite, il vient de revenir, sans doute plus tôt que prévu » précisa l'ex agent. L'informaticien l'entendit se précipiter dans l'escalier puis dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'officine au plus vite. _« Le temps de l'inquiétude »_ soupira t-il résigné.

Reese passa par l'arrière du bâtiment comme Briggs et tomba en plein drame. Le pharmacien avait surpris les amants et les tenait en joue avec une arme, probablement destinée à l'origine à se défendre en cas d'agression.

Lucie pleurait. Benjamin essayait de parlementer. L'entrée de l'ex agent les fit sursauter.

-« Grant ne faites pas ça » intima t-il.

Briggs lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! »

-« Ils ne valent pas les années de prison auxquelles vous serez condamné si vous tirez »

-« Peut être » admit le pharmacien « mais je ne peux pas laisser passer, elle m'a trahit ! »

-« Justement, vous pouvez vous venger en les envoyant en prison pour leur trafic ». John jouait à quitte ou double, il existait toujours une infime probabilité que Grant soit impliqué dans le trafic. Sa réaction la démentit :

-« Un trafic ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Balbutia t-il.

-« De médicaments. Chapman détourne et votre femme le couvre »

-« Comment vous savez ça ? » s'exclama Benjamin.

-« J'ai mes sources » ironisa Reese.

Grant accusa le coup.

-« C'est pas vrai, en plus de… » Gémit-il atterré.

-« Allons Grant soyez raisonnable. Mon associé a déjà prévenu un inspecteur. Ils seront condamnés et vous serez libre de recommencer »

-« Mais j'aime Lucie » murmura le pharmacien.

-« Raison de plus pour ne pas tirer » constata l'ex agent.

Grant baissa le bras et il s'empara de son arme.

-« C'est la bonne décision »

Chapman fit un pas en avant mais John pointa l'arme dans sa direction.

-« Restez tranquille. Je vise mieux que lui » menaça t-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Fusco emmenait tout le monde au commissariat.

Lucie tenta soudain de se rapprocher de son époux. _« C'est son intérêt »_ songea John vaguement dégouté par son attitude.

Benjamin lui jeta un regard méprisant et ragea contre le sort qui avait fait revenir son patron trop tôt.

-« Il fallait rester honnête mon gars » commenta benoitement Fusco.

Il s'approcha de l'ex agent.

-« Pour ce qui est de l'autre "affaire", avec l'aide de Finch, j'ai une ou deux pistes sérieuses. Ca pourrait nous faire sacrement progressé »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Rien ne lui résiste » constata Reese _« Et surtout pas moi »_ ajouta t-il en lui-même.

-« A plus » lança Lionel en regagnant sa voiture.

John activa son oreillette.

-« Affaire classée Finch. Vite fait bien fait. Je ramène le déjeuner ? »

-« Volontiers M Reese » masquant son soulagement en constant que la mission se terminait sans heurt encore une fois. _« Espérons que ce sera toujours le cas »_ soupira t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Deux jours plus tard, Reese entra dans leur repère comme chaque matin, accomplissant ce petit rituel que chacun d'eux estimait désormais indispensable pour bien commencer la journée.

-« Pas de numéro Finch ? »

-« Pas encore, vous avez le temps de déjeuner »

Reese prit un beignet et commença à le manger, glissant discrètement de petits morceaux à Bear installé à ses pieds.

Finch lui jeta un regard oblique que John remarqua.

-« Ne vous en faite pas Harold. Dans un quart d'heure nous serons au parc et Bear éliminera tout cela »

-« Si vous le dites M Reese » répondit Finch avec un demi sourire.

-« Et s'il est malade, lui me laissera appliquer mon plan B » affirma Reese, l'air de rien.

Finch pinça les lèvres à l'allusion. _« Il ne semble pas décidé à oublier cette histoire »_ songea t-il. Il avait l'impression d'être la souris guettée par le chat.

Et John sourit car il avait deviné qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ex agent se leva, invitant le chien à le suivre.

-« M Reese »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Prévenez moi tout de même au cas où, Bear va me manquer s'il se retrouve "captif" chez vous»

John fronça les sourcils puis compris le message. Il sourit, amusé.

-« Sans faute. Je vous accorderai même un droit de visite pour lui apporter son jouet préféré ! » Commenta t-il avant de s'éloigner joyeusement.

Finch sourit à son tour, heureux d'avoir surpris son partenaire cette fois.

Après quelques minutes un nouveau numéro s'annonça. Finch sursauta, reconnaissant immédiatement ces chiffres.

John venait juste d'arriver au parc lorsque son portable vibra.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« M Reese, nous avons un problème ! Le numéro de Miss Sharp vient de me parvenir à nouveau »

-« Mais elle est sous protection ? »

-« Alors peut être celle-ci n'est-elle pas au point ? » émit l'informaticien.

Il entendit son agent rappeler le chien.

-« Vous pensez que Werner a put découvrir la planque et planifier une attaque ? »

-« C'est une éventualité. Il faut avertir l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Oui il pourra nous donner l'adresse de la planque que je puisse m'y rendre »

-« Attendez » ajouta Finch. Reese entendait la sonnerie du portable de son associé.

-« Oui inspecteur ? Nous vous écoutons»

 _« Il a devancé l'appel »_ songea John.

-« Laurie Sharp a faussé compagnie à ses gardes » annonça Fusco d'un ton exaspéré.

-« Oh, c'était donc ça » souffla Finch atterré par l'imprudence de la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Les gars étaient dans la pièce principale et Laurie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Ils ont cru qu'elle dormait. A huit heures Jackson a frappé à la porte pour le petit déjeuner. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse et n'entendait pas un bruit il a fini par forcer la porte et là personne, l'oiseau s'était envolé ! Apparemment elle a réussi à débloquer la fenêtre et a utilisé l'escalier de secours»

-« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » émit Finch « Elle ne sera en sécurité nulle part hors de la protection policière »

-« Je ne sais pas. Par contre les gars en ont bavé avec elle. Elle ne tenait pas en place et supportait mal de rester enfermée sans pouvoir "suivre son emploi du temps" disait-elle. Les gars m'ont dit qu'elle ne réalisait pas la gravité de l'affaire. » précisa Fusco « Une vrai allumée cette fille » marmonna t-il.

-« C'est comme ça depuis le début » constata Reese.

-« Les recherches sont lancées et on a intérêt à la retrouver les premiers, sinon il faudra une séance de spiritisme pour recueillir son témoignage » commenta Lionel.

-« Je vais aller à son appartement, elle y passera peut être » proposa l'ex agent.

-« C'est le premier endroit où ils la chercheront » supposa l'informaticien.

-« Deux gars y sont déjà passé sans la trouver. Sa coloc ne savait rien »

-« Ou elle s'est méfiée et n'a rien voulu dire » proposa John.

-« T'auras peut être plus de chance si elle t'a déjà vue ? » suggéra Fusco.

-« Le temps de déposer Bear et j'y vais »

-« On se tient au courant » approuva Fusco avant de raccrocher.

-« Elle est complètement inconsciente » émit Finch.

-« Et ça pourrait lui coûter cher » constata Reese.

L'informaticien soupira. Ils allaient avoir affaire à forte partie et c'était tout sauf rassurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bear entra dans la salle et vint réclamer quelques caresses.

-« Mon pauvre Bear, tout cela a écourté ta promenade. La prochaine sera plus longue c'est promis » lui dit Finch et il aurait aimé y être déjà parce que cela signifierait le retour de John sain et sauf.


	4. Chapter 4

_Retour de la tornade Laurie !_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics toute plus géniales les une que les autres, pour son soutien infaillible_

 _Merci à Nourann (le ninja : ) et Jade181184 (la spécialiste du suspens !) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires bienvenus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese se faufila dans le couloir. Il remarqua aussitôt que la porte de l'appartement avait été forcée et qu'elle était restée entrouverte. Il la repoussa légèrement pour mieux entendre. La voix de Rosie lui parvint :

-« Je vous dis que je ne sais pas où est Laurie » dit-elle d'un ton apeuré.

-« Tu veux nous faire croire que ta meilleure copine t-as pas dit où elle est allée se planquer ? » lui répondit une voix d'homme.

Il appela son associé

-« Je suis sur place mais Rosie n'est pas seule et ceux qui sont avec elle ne lui veulent pas que du bien »

-« Des hommes de Werner sans doute » jugea Finch

La voix de Rosie s'éleva à nouveau, rendue un peu trop aigüe par la peur

-« C'est la vérité. Elle est avec les flics, je ne sais pas où »

-« Admettons qu'elle soit partie sans rien dire. Elle t'a appelé. Pas la peine de nier nous le savons ».

-« Et alors ? Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle se trouve ! »

-« A d'autre » grogna une seconde voix « Cette fille est bavarde comme une pie, elle a forcement lâché un indice »

-« Non, je ne sais rien »

-« Ou plutôt tu ne veux rien dire, mais on va arranger ça ! »

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » questionna Rosie paniquée.

L'autre ricana, Rosie cria.

-« J'interviens Finch » annonça Reese.

L'informaticien ferma les yeux comme pour éviter de vivre la suite. Le bruit de la porte qui claque violemment contre le mur, un cri de Rosie, deux coups de feu, un bruit de verre brisé, puis un autre coup de feu.

 _« Qui a tiré ? Et surtout qui est blessé ? »_ S'angoissa Finch.

Des bruits de lutte. Finch sentait sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

Puis le silence, perturbé par un faible gémissement. Et enfin la voix de John tellement rassurante !

-« Je vais vous détacher, c'est fini » Rosie était attachée sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. John coupa rapidement ses liens.

-« Merci, merci » murmura la jeune femme avec un sanglot.

-« C'est bon. La police ne va pas tarder. Ils ne peuvent plus rien vous faire » lui répondit Reese.

-« Finch, vous pouvez appeler Lionel pour qu'il fasse le ménage ? » ajouta t-il à l'intention de son associé.

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » questionna l'informaticien en réalisant qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

-« Pas de mal Harold » répondit Reese, percevant le stress dans sa voix.

-« Mais les coups de feu ? »

Reese sourit par anticipation

-« En fait, pour être honnête avec vous Finch, le bilan est quand même assez lourd. L'un des types est assommé, l'autre a une balle dans le genou, le lustre est mort et le fauteuil est gravement atteint. En revanche Rosie et moi, nous allons bien » Rosie ne put retenir un mince sourire.

-« John ! Est ce bien le moment de plaisanter ? » S'exclama Finch d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu sévère mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se fâcher.

-« Peut être pas » admit Reese « Mais si cela à le pouvoir de vous rassurer, alors oui c'est le moment » affirma t-il

Touché, Finch ne répondit pas. Reese l'entendit appeler Fusco. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas répondu, il savait que son associé avait apprécié son intention.

John entraina Rosie dans le couloir après avoir ligoté les deux agresseurs.

-« Rosie, ces types sont à la recherche de Laurie parce qu'elle a été témoin d'un crime. Elle était sous protection mais apparemment elle a faussé compagnie à ses gardiens » expliqua t-il

-« Oui je sais. Elle m'a appelé pour dire qu'elle voulait me voir. Et quand elle est passée elle m'a tout raconté y compris votre intervention »

-« Vous l'avez vu ? »

-« Ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas dit à ces hommes. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me taire encore longtemps » ajouta t-elle hésitante.

-« Vous avez été très courageuse »

-« J'ai fait de mon mieux. Laurie m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle de s'être enfuie comme ça alors que des tueurs la cherche »

-« Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? »

-« Elle voulait prendre quelques affaires et surtout récupérer son agenda »

-« Elle n'a quand même pas l'intention de se rendre à ses rendez vous ? » demanda Reese interloqué.

-« C'est Laurie » soupira Rosie d'un ton résigné.

-« Une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ? Vous avez peut être vu l'agenda ? »

Rosie jeta un regard inquiet vers l'appartement mais les deux hommes étaient hors d'état de nuire.

-« Laurie perds toujours ses affaires. Elle n'a pas trouvé son agenda. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard juste après son départ. Dans la salle de bains. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est Laurie » précisa t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-« Vous l'avez toujours ? »

-« Elle m'a dit avant de partir qu'elle comptait bien passer récupérer son courrier ou l'envoyer chercher. C'est une obsédée du courrier et des mails » soupira Rosie. « Bref, j'ai décidé de laisser l'agenda dans la boite à lettre pour qu'elle le trouve à son prochain passage »

Rosie fouilla la poche arrière de son jean.

-« Tenez, c'est le double de la clé. Vous devriez vite le récupérer »

-« Merci »

-« Laurie m'a dit que vous l'aviez sauvé. Alors je vous fais confiance »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux pour la retrouver et la ramener en sécurité »

-« Bonne chance » souffla Rosie en le regardant s'éloigner.

John se dirigea vers l'escalier, ayant remarqué que l'ascenseur montait, et songeant que c'était peut être les renforts et qu'il valait mieux pour lui les éviter.

Il descendit rapidement les quatre étages et traversa le hall jusqu'aux boites à lettres. Il trouva sans peine celle de leur numéro et repris l'agenda.

-« Finch, j'ai son carnet » annonça t-il. « Voyons la date du jour. Elle avait un rendez vous ce matin qu'elle a du manquer, puis rien avant 15H où elle a rendez vous chez son esthéticienne. Il n'y a pas d'adresse mais le numéro de téléphone »

-« Donnez le moi M Reese, je retrouverai l'adresse, mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle va s'y rendre ? »

-« Vous voulez parier Finch ? »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se rendit à l'institut de beauté. Il avait une demi-heure d'avance sur l'horaire.

Il salua la jeune femme à l'accueil du salon et lui demanda si Laurie était déjà là, prétextant qu'elle lui avait demandé de le rejoindre avant sa séance.

-« Miss Sharp n'est pas encore arrivée Monsieur. Elle n'a pas pour habitude d'être en avance » commenta la jeune femme amusée. « Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, ainsi vous ne pourrez pas la manquer »

-« Bien, je vous remercie » répondit Reese _« Pas spécialement ponctuelle »_ songea Reese.

Il patienta dans le couloir, dissimulé derrière les plantes pour mieux surprendre sa cible. 15H sonnèrent et il commença à penser qu'il s'était peut être trompé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Laurie toute essoufflée.

-« Oh Marysa, j'ai failli être en retard ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Le coiffeur n'en finissait pas !»

Elle avança vers le couloir, Reese sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant elle, bloquant le passage.

-« Vous ? » constata Laurie les yeux écarquillés par la surprise « Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »

-« Je suis venu vous chercher »

-« Ah non pas encore !» se plaignit la jeune femme.

-« Laurie, êtes vous complètement inconsciente ? » demanda l'ex agent « Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé ! » Il baissa la voix « des tueurs sont à votre recherche»

Laurie soupira.

-« Vous êtes drôle vous ! Je ne peux pas passer mes journée à ne rien faire, la télé n'avait que trois chaines » précisa t-elle l'air offusqué « Et puis vous n'avez pas vu l'appartement, une horreur ! »

-« Ca suffit » coupa Reese agacé « Vous êtes en danger alors vous allez devoir vous y faire ! Maintenant venez » Il l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie.

-« Eh mais ! » s'écria Laurie « et ma séance ? Vous connaissez le délai pour en obtenir une ici ? » S'exclama t-elle vexée.

L'ex agent la tirait vers la porte lorsqu'il aperçu à travers la vitrine une berline noire qui se garait en face de l'immeuble, les deux hommes qui en descendirent éveillant instantanément sa méfiance.

-« Pas par là » ordonna t-il en stoppant la jeune femme.

-« Faudrait savoir » grogna t-elle.

Il se tourna vers l'hôtesse.

-« Y a t-il une autre sortie ? »

La jeune femme hésita, perplexe devant son attitude.

-« C'est une urgence » insista t-il.

-« Dans le fond, une issue de secours qui donne dans un petit jardin » répondit-elle finalement.

Reese entraina Laurie dans la direction indiquée, traversant l'institut en effarouchant quelques clientes. L'issue donnait sur une courette et un petit jardin à moitié occupé par une serre. _« Assez incongru dans cette ville »_ songea Reese. Il avisa une porte au fond et voulu se diriger vers elle mais des bruits résonnèrent derrière eux, très proches.

-« Par ici » ordonna t-il entraina la jeune femme vers la serre.

-« Entrez là dedans et cachez vous »

Laurie fit un pas prudent mais recula aussitôt.

-« Hors de question » s'exclama t-elle.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Le brumisateur est en marche ! »

-« Et alors, ce n'est que de l'eau, dépêchez vous ! »

-« Ah non ! Je sors du salon de coiffure, cette ambiance va ruiner mon brushing et… » Elle poussa un cri horrifié lorsque Reese la poussa de force dans le petit bâtiment.

Il l'obligea à se dissimuler derrière un établi.

-« Ne bougez plus et surtout taisez vous ! » ordonna t-il.

Laurie lui lança un regard furieux mais il y avait une telle lueur dans le regard de l'ex agent qu'elle resta muette, soudain effrayée.

John écouta les bruits provenant de l'immeuble. Il entendit un cri puis une bousculade. Un des hommes apparut sur le seuil arme à la main. _« Ils ne font pas dans la discrétion »_ songea t-il.

L'homme avisa la porte du fond. Reese se tourna vers Laurie.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive ne bougez pas ! » chuchota t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Il sortit de la serre par derrière et attendit le bon moment. Lorsque l'homme passa près de lui, il bondit pour le désarmer. L'effet de surprise joua en sa faveur et il réussit à assommer le truand avant qu'il ne réalise sa présence. Il tira le corps derrière la serre.

Le second type sortit à ce moment là. Il appela son partenaire puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Reese tenta la même manœuvre mais un bruit provenant de la serre fit se retourner le truand qui l'aperçu. John se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer. Le combat s'engagea. L'homme savait se battre et l'ex agent mis un peu de temps à prendre le dessus, mais il réussit finalement à maitriser son adversaire. Il l'assomma et l'installa près de son équipier. Puis il retourna chercher Laurie.

Il la trouva de l'autre côté de l'allée séparant la serre en deux.

-« Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester caché ? »

-« Il y avait une araignée, c'est dégoutant » se plaignit la jeune femme « et j'ai accroché ce pot en me relevant, j'ai sali mes chaussures »

 _« Et attiré l'attention du tueur »_ ajouta mentalement Reese comprenant d'où venait le bruit qui avait trahi sa présence.

-« Venez, dépêchez vous » répondit-il simplement.

Il l'entraina et lui fit retraverser l'institut au pas de charge. La police était surement déjà prévenue, il ne fallait pas trainer. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture.

-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » Questionna Laurie

-« A la planque »

-« Oh non, pas encore dans ce vieil immeuble sinistre ! Avec cette déco… »

-« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna John exaspéré. Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa durement « Vous devriez commencer à réfléchir à votre situation. Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de choisir votre résidence ou même votre vie ! Alors soit vous me suivez à la planque, soit je vous laisse ici avec ces types et vous n'aurez bientôt plus aucun souci de logement ! »

-« Vous feriez pas ça ?» demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix effrayée.

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard sévère.

-« Je vous suis » déclara t-elle en montant en voiture.

Reese se mit au volant et conduisit rapidement vers leur lieu de repli. Laurie n'osait plus dire un mot et il apprécia le silence à sa juste valeur. Il appela son associé.

-« J'ai récupéré Laurie. Nous sommes en route pour la planque »

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? »

-« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai localisé les deux types qui l'avaient localisé à l'institut. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont su qu'elle s'y trouverait d'ailleurs » constata t-il perplexe.

-« Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question. M Werner a fait diffuser un avis de recherche avec une récompense assez intéressante »

-« Il tient vraiment à la retrouver.»

-« C'est un témoin gênant. Apparemment quelqu'un de l'institut avait connaissance de cette recherche. J'ai recensé les appels sortant. L'un d'eux a été émis vers le numéro indiqué sur l'avis. »

-« Et vous savez où se trouvait celui qui a reçu l'appel ?»

-« J'ai réussi à le localiser en effet »

-« Je dépose Laurie et j'y vais. Envoyez-moi l'adresse »

-« Peut être faudrait t-il attendre l'inspecteur ? » émit Finch instantanément inquiet.

-« Non. Lionel doit passer reprendre Laurie en priorité. Je serais sur place plus rapidement. »

Laurie intervint :

-« Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule dans cet appartement sinistre ? » gémit-elle.

Finch saisit le prétexte.

-« Elle a raison M Reese. Elle pourrait être tentée de s'échapper à nouveau. »

-« Dans ce cas venez nous rejoindre à la planque Finch. Vous monterez la garde »

-« M Reese, je ne suis pas sur que…. »

-« Finch, il faut exploiter cette piste et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre »

-« Très bien j'arrive » répondit l'informaticien à contre cœur, comprenant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

L'ex agent parvint à la planque le premier et escorta Laurie jusqu'à l'appartement où il attendit son associé.

Finch arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Dès l'entrée il apostropha son partenaire.

-« M Reese ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez bien ! » S'exclama t-il en constatant qu'il portait une blessure à la joue.

-« C'est juste une coupure Finch » répondit l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais Finch était déjà parvenu à la salle de bains.

-« Il y a du désinfectant » affirma t-il.

-« Finch, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela » commenta Reese en le rejoignant.

-« Une vrai mère poule » gloussa Laurie, ce qui lui valut d'être fusillé du regard par l'ex agent.

John entra dans la petite pièce. L'informaticien l'y attendait avec une compresse.

-« Nous ne somme plus à une minute près » argua t-il.

Reese le laissa désinfecter la coupure. Les doigts de son partenaire frôlant sa joue le firent frissonner. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. A le sentir si près, il éprouvait une envie irrésistible de le rapprocher encore de lui et serra les poings pour résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras.

Finch sentait le regard de son partenaire peser sur lui avec insistance. Il se troubla et dut faire un effort pour rester impassible.

-« Voilà c'est fait » soupira t-il vaguement soulagé. « J'ai été assez rapide pour vous ? »

Reese sursauta.

-« Heu Oui » _« Presque trop »_ songea t-il. « Je vais y aller ». Il l'observa un instant.

-« Vous êtes un peu rouge Harold. Êtes-vous certain de ne pas être fiévreux ? »

-« Certain M Reese » bredouilla l'informaticien troublé, songeant que ce n'était pas la maladie qui lui provoquait cette réaction mais bien la proximité de son partenaire.

John fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu, il posa spontanément la main sur le front de son associé. Celui-ci recula vivement comme brulé par ce contact. Reese se raidit, blessé par cette réaction.

Finch se reprocha immédiatement son mouvement de recul.

-« Excusez-moi » murmura t-il « un reflexe »

-« Ce n'est rien » répondit John en se détournant « J'y vais, si Lionel arrive avant mon retour donnez lui l'adresse. Je vous tiens au courant »

-« Soyez prudent » murmura Finch en le regardant quitter l'appartement, inquiet.

Il s'en voulait. John avait paru déçu par son geste. Il savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais il redoutait de se trahir s'il le laissait trop s'approcher de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'il devine son secret...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon. Je crois que personne n'aime Laurie. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre…_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics toute plus excellentes les une que les autres, pour son soutien infaillible_

 _Merci à Nourann (ninja beaucoup trop perspicace !) et Jade181184 (spécialiste du suspens !) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires bienvenus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch décida de continuer quelques recherches sur son portable. Une demi-heure s'écoula dans un silence pesant. De temps en temps, il sentait le regard de Laurie posé sur lui comme pour le jauger. Finalement, après de nombreux soupirs, la jeune femme décida de se rendre à la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit au bout d'un long moment, mécontente.

-« Mon Brushing est à refaire ! Et je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange » se lamenta t-elle.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ne devrait plus tarder » répondit Finch. L'inspecteur l'avait averti qu'il serait en retard, obligé de faire un détour par l'institut de beauté s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ses collègues. Il ferma son portable et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-« Voulez vous une tasse de thé Miss Sharp ? » demanda t-il poliment.

-« Du thé ? Non merci, c'est trop fade » répliqua la jeune femme maussade.

Finch retint une grimace et proposa :

-« Un jus de fruit peut être ? »

-« Bof. Pourquoi pas » émit Laurie indifférente.

Finch revint avec le verre et le posa sur la table basse. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé résigné à prendre son mal en patience.

Laurie s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa. Il s'en aperçu et se sentit mal à l'aise, cette fille lui était décidément antipathique. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes.

-« Vous avez un superbe costume » lui affirma t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter.

-« Merci » grogna t-il.

-« Il est vraiment chic, la coupe, le tissu… » Tout en parlant elle passa la main sur la manche de la veste. Finch se raidit à ce contact.

-« Il a dû vous coûter cher, donc vous devez être riche ? » supposa t-elle.

Finch la regarda perplexe mais ne répondit pas.

-« Vous êtes marié ? » questionna t-elle, « Vous n'avez pas d'alliance ? »

-« Non, je ne suis pas marié » répondit sèchement l'informaticien de plus en plus mal à l'aise, « Mais je ne…. »

Laurie l'interrompit.

-« Riche et célibataire : tout à fait mon genre d'homme » affirma t-elle en le fixant d'un air réjouit.

Finch lui lança un regard stupéfait à cette déclaration.

-« Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul vous savez ? » chuchota t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Cela me convient parfaitement Miss Sharp » répondit-il en reculant au bout du canapé.

-« Allons, je vous assure que ma compagnie est des plus agréable » affirma Laurie en s'approchant à nouveau, frôlant sa main, que Finch retira brusquement.

-« Je n'en doute pas » commença Finch mécontent « mais…. »

Il ne put en dire plus, Laurie s'était jetée sur lui et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Finch émit un grognement de protestation étouffé dont la jeune femme profita. Tout son corps se raidit à ce contact, il se débattit, la saisissant par les épaules pour mieux la repousser. Il la repoussa même si brusquement qu'elle rebondit en arrière sur le coussin du canapé.

-« Hé ! doucement ! » gloussa t-elle.

Finch se redressa et s'apprêtait à lui faire savoir sa façon de penser lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Il leva les yeux et resta pétrifié en voyant John à l'entrée de la pièce, le dévisageant, il n'avait même pas entendu la porte…Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-« John » souffla t-il.

Laurie se tourna à son tour et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'ex agent. Mais John ne la voyait même pas. Il lança un regard glacial à son partenaire puis sortit sans un mot.

Finch voulu se lever mais Laurie lui agrippa le bras.

-« Hé ! Pas si vite. En plus je suis sure que ça ne vous a pas déplu et… »

L'informaticien l'interrompit en lui saisissant les poignets.

-« Ne recommencez jamais cela Miss Sharp, je n'ai que faire d'une fille telle que vous, alors ne m'approchez plus » affirma t-il furieux.

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés, effrayée par l'intensité de la colère qu'elle sentait émaner en lui.

-« Bien » balbutia t-elle sans oser en dire plus.

Finch se leva et sortit dans le couloir en claquant la porte, il devait retrouver John.

Il le trouva en bas discutant avec Fusco qui venait d'arriver. Il semblait le même que d'habitude, mais Finch se rappelait son regard glacial et cela suffit à le faire frissonner.

-« C'est une piste à creuser, je vais aller voir cela » l'entendit-il répondre.

-« Et la fille ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Elle est avec Finch » Puis il ajouta d'un ton ironique « Elle est entre de bonnes mains, inutile de les déranger »

L'informaticien se figea en entendant ces paroles. Reese se tourna alors dans sa direction et le fixa un instant. Il lut dans son regard qu'il était conscient de sa présence depuis le début et compris qu'il avait délibérément choisit ses mots. Mais pourquoi ? Voulait-il le blesser ? Ou voulait-il se venger de sa propre attitude ?

Après tout il avait fait preuve de la même froideur envers son agent lorsque celui-ci s'était trouvé victime de l'enthousiasme de Laurie. Seulement lui c'était la jalousie qui le motivait. Qu'elle pouvait être la motivation de John ? Impossible que ce soit la même…

John sortit du bâtiment sans se retourner. Finch s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

-« Où va-t-il ? »

-« J'ai eu un tuyau pour localiser Werner. Il est parti vérifier »

-« C'est dangereux inspecteur ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

-« Pas plus que d'habitude » répondit Fusco amusé « Superman sait ce qu'il fait. Et le témoin ? Elle est là haut ? »

-« Oui » répondit distraitement Finch.

-« Bon je vais voir » répondit l'inspecteur sans enthousiasme

-« Méfiez vous inspecteur cette fille est une sangsue » commenta Finch avec une grimace dégoutée.

Fusco lui lança un regard étonné, puis haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se rendit à l'adresse fournie par Fusco mais l'immeuble se révéla désert et visiblement inoccupé depuis longtemps. Comme celle que Finch avait trouvé et qu'il avait vérifié un peu plus tôt. _« Ce type est vraiment bien organisé »_ songea t-il.

Alors qu'il était en chemin son portable avait vibré à deux reprises. Finch évidemment. Mais après "sa sortie" il n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce et avait surpris Finch et Laurie occupés à s'embrasser il avait réagit impulsivement, sous le coup de la jalousie, puis de la colère.

Seulement maintenant, avec le recul, il réalisait la stupidité de sa réaction. Car il devinait, c'était même une évidence, que son partenaire avait dû être victime du même piège que lui de la part de la jeune femme. Lui, parce qu'elle le voyait en héros de film et Harold… peut être en le jugeant sur son apparence ? Elle avait sans doute supposé qu'il n'était pas démuni en voyant la qualité de son costume. Ce qui semblait naturel chez une fille aussi observatrice que Laurie. Et forcement cela l'avait interpellé.

En tous cas John était certain que l'initiative ne venait pas de son associé. Sauf que sa jalousie avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Il soupira. Comment allait-il justifier son comportement maintenant?

.

Finch reposa son téléphone. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? Il ne le rappelait pas non plus. Il avait la même réaction que lui quelques jours plus tôt.

-« Il ne va tout de même pas croire que je vais adopter une conduite que j'ai condamné le concernant? » marmonna t-il.

En revanche, Finch s'interrogeait sur ses motivations. Il y en avait bien une qui revenait avec insistance dans son esprit mais elle lui semblait si peu crédible. Et toujours cette petite voix qui lui soufflait, pernicieuse, « Si tu as développé pour lui des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant? » _« Se serait tellement inespéré »_ songea t-il.

Reese appela Fusco pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

-« C'est la troisième fois » constata ce dernier «soit ce type est un fantôme, soit il est bien renseigné ».

-« Tu penses qu'il a infiltré un agent ou qu'il a acheté un complice dans les rangs de la police? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Il a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous, ce serait logique »

-« En effet. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier les comptes bancaires des agents du service? Il devrait y avoir des traces si l'un d'eux se laisse acheter? »

-« Tu rêves? Comment veux-tu que j'obtienne l'autorisation de faire un truc pareil? » S'exclama Fusco.

-« Pas besoin de demander d'autorisation. Finch est avec toi? »

-« Oui, il est à côté »

-« Alors sers-toi de ses talents de magicien »

Fusco hésita.

-« Ok, mais admettons qu'il trouve quelque chose… » Commença t-il.

-« S'il y a quelque chose de suspect Harold le trouvera » l'interrompit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Ca je sais » répondit l'inspecteur. « Seulement je ne pourrais pas utiliser le résultat »

-« Non mais tu pourras court-circuiter la taupe en attendant d'avoir des preuves officielles pour l'arrêter »

-« Pas faux » émit Fusco « Je vais demander à Finch »

-« Dis-lui que je ne tarderais pas à le rejoindre » ajouta l'ex agent après un instant d'hésitation.

-« Ok » répondit l'inspecteur, un peu étonné de jouer les messagers entre les deux associés.

John fit un détour par la bibliothèque puis retourna à la planque. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer puis se décida.

Finch était assis dans la cuisine devant une tasse de thé. Il leva les yeux sur lui, le regard impassible, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-« L'adresse n'a rien donnée. La première non plus » annonça Reese incertain.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco me l'a dit M Reese. Il m'a aussi demandé de faire des recherches pour lui sur ses collègues. J'attends qu'il me transmette sa liste »

-« Bien. Je crois qu'il est inutile de rester ici. Je vous ramène »

Finch se leva sans un mot et le devança. Arrivé à la voiture il fut étonné d'y trouver Bear patientant sagement sur le siège arrière. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son agent.

John eut un sourire contraint. Il redoutait un peu l'explication qui allait suivre mais se lança tout de même :

-« Harold, je vous dois des excuses pour m'être emporté tout à l'heure. C'était stupide. Je suppose que Laurie vous a joué la même scène qu'à moi » ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

-« Vous supposez bien M Reese »

-« C'était évident ». Il hésita, « Cela m'a rappelé notre discussion et je me suis énervé » tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise, conscient que ce n'était guère convaincant, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il n'avait de choix qu'entre cette excuse bancale ou une vérité inavouable.

Finch ne fut pas convaincu mais préféra ne pas continuer la discussion. Il se promit de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard.

-« Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous M Reese » répondit-il platement.

-« Bien » soupira l'ex agent soulagé. « Dans ce cas je propose de sceller notre réconciliation de la même façon que la dernière fois. Bear avait beaucoup apprécié son plat » affirma-t-il.

-« Si cela fait plaisir à Bear il n'y a pas à hésiter » constata Finch avec un demi sourire.

Il prit place dans la voiture, puis ajouta d'un ton sérieux :

\- « Toutefois si nous prenons l'habitude de fréquenter ce restaurant, j'aimerai mieux que nous y allions pour Bear et non pour "une réconciliation" »

-« Moi aussi » murmura John. Puis il ajouta, d'un air sérieux, « Finch, je préfère vous avertir tout de suite : si le numéro de Laurie sort une troisième fois, je démissionne ! ».

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils venaient de quitter le restaurant lorsque le portable de Finch vibra

-« Oui Inspecteur ? »

-« Ca y est Finch, je vous ai envoyé la liste des flics du service »

-« Bien. Je commencerai les recherches dès que nous serons rentrés »

-« Merci. J'espère que vous trouverez un indice » il ajouta indécis « quoique… »

-« Quoiqu'il vous serait désagréable de découvrir une taupe dans votre service inspecteur ? » suggéra l'informaticien »

-« Ouais, ca m'embêterai » confessa Fusco « Je sais bien qu'il y a certains types pas très net dans le service, et je serais mal placé pour juger bien sur… »

-« Etiez inspecteur » l'interrompit Finch.

-« ? »

-« Vous étiez mal placé avant inspecteur Fusco, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer désormais que ce n'est plus le cas. Et John pense comme moi » ajouta t-il avec un regard vers son partenaire qui se contenta de sourire, voyant bien où il voulait en venir et prêt à le suivre.

-« Hum. Merci Finch » marmonna Fusco « Bon faut que j'y retourne. A plus » ajouta t-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

L'informaticien sourit devant la rapidité de l'inspecteur à achever leur conversation pour ne pas laisser voir qu'il était touché par le compliment.

-« Je crois me rappeler que vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup Lionel lorsque je l'ai enrôlé Finch » commenta Reese amusé.

-« Tout le monde peut changer d'avis M Reese. Vous avez une excellente influence sur lui »

-« Comme vous sur moi » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Hé bien disons que nous nous sommes tous améliorés » marmonna Finch embarrassé.

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il descendit de voiture et se pressa de rejoindre leur repaire. John sourit et le suivit.

Finch s'était aussitôt connecté à sa boite mail pour récupérer la liste qu'il imprima. Reese la récupéra et la survola.

-« 13 noms. Ca risque de prendre du temps »

-« Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer M Reese. Je vous communiquerais les résultats demain matin »

-« Moi je rentre me reposer pendant que vous travaillez toute la nuit ? » John vit là une opportunité inespérée de prolonger la soirée avec lui. «Hors de question. Je reste pour vous assister »

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire M Reese, et vu la tâche qui vous incombe vous avez besoin de repos »

-« Vous aussi. A deux, nous serons plus rapide » hasarda t-il.

-« Vous comptez vous servir d'un ordinateur ? » demanda Finch moqueur.

-« Je pourrais si besoin. A défaut je vous tiendrais compagnie » A cet instant une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il ajouta avec un large sourire, anticipant la réaction de son associé :

-« Et surtout je serai là pour vous empêcher de vous endormir sur votre bureau encore une fois. Disons que ma mission sera de préserver vos vertèbres »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Finch le fusilla du regard.

-« Trop aimable » marmonna t-il mécontent.

Mécontentement qui ne dura pas, parce qu'il était heureux de sa présence, puis disparu définitivement lorsque John, après s'être absenté quelques minutes, revint de la petite cuisine avec une tasse de thé chaud et parfumé comme il l'aimait. Ce dernier capta le mince sourire que fit naître son initiative et, satisfait, s'assis à nouveau à côté de son associé. Il se sentait soulagé aussi. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer une légère tension pendant la soirée. Finch s'était-il rendu compte de la médiocrité de son excuse ? Essayait-il de deviner les vrais raisons ? _« Non pourquoi fera t-il cela ?, j'ai été prudent »_ songea l'ex agent. _« De toute façon il ne pourra pas deviner la vérité »._ Une nouvelle fois il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il savait, il avait parfois tellement envie que ce soit le cas !

Finch menait les recherches et imprimait des listings que Reese parcourait, cherchant la faille. Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour éplucher les dix neuf comptes détenus pas les treize suspects. Mais aucun des deux ne les trouva longues et ce ne fut pas en vain.

-« J'irai déposer une copie de ce listing à Lionel à la première heure demain matin » affirma Reese.

-« Oui, mieux vaut éviter de le transmettre par mail, cela pourrait être imprudent »

-« Même si je ne connais pas d'agent doté de vos talents de pirate Harold » le taquina John.

-« Vous n'en connaissez peut être pas suffisamment M Reese »

John haussa les épaules.

-« Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville » affirma t-il.

FInch sourit au compliment mais préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas risquer de se trahir.

-« Vous avez votre voiture pour rentrer ? »

-« Oui. Garée en bas de la rue »

-« Bon, je vous accompagne. Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure » _« et tout les prétextes sont bons pour prolonger la soirée »_ songea Reese.

Finch ne contesta pas, sachant bien que cela n'aurait aucun effet et n'en ayant lui-même pas envie de toute façon. Il lui tendit le listing, puis après avoir salué Bear, il se tourna pour saisir son manteau. Il vit que John le tenait déjà.

-« Avant que vous ne protestiez je vous rappelle que ma mission ce soir était de préserver vos vertèbres Finch »

L'informaticien s'efforça de rester impassible alors que les mains de John le frôlait tandis qu'il l'aidait à enfiler son manteau.

-« Je constate que vous prenez votre rôle très au sérieux M Reese »

-« Je fais toujours mon travail sérieusement patron » répondit l'ex agent avec un sourire satisfait.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La nuit fut courte, pourtant Reese ne fut pas étonné de trouver son partenaire déjà installé dans leur repaire et déjà au travail lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque avec leur petit déjeuner.

-« Bonjour Finch. Déjà un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Pas pour le moment. »

-« Je suis passé remettre le listing à Lionel avant de venir. Il va surveiller le suspect discrètement .Peut être pourra t-il atteindre Werner. »

-« Ou au moins avancer dans sa direction en arrêtant quelques complices ».supposa l'informaticien.

Reese termina son café puis décida de sortir Bear.

Finch les regarda partir, un instant tenté de les accompagner. Il y renonça toutefois, jugeant que ces derniers jours il s'était trouvé très souvent en compagnie de Reese et si cela était loin de lui déplaire, ce n'était peut être pas très approprié s'il souhaitait rester discret sur ses véritables sentiment envers son agent. Il avait aussi été confronté à quelques situations qui avaient quelques peu malmenées ses certitudes. Pas en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Mais en ce qui concernait ceux de son partenaire. Quelques indices, ses explications étranges après l'incident avec Laurie, son attitude la veille. Un espoir était né en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, d'y croire.

Reese revint deux heures plus tard avec un Bear particulièrement joyeux. Finch sourit en voyant le chien.

-« Cette fois il a bien profité de sa promenade »

-« Oui aucune interruption. Pas de numéro je présume ? »

-« Aucun »

-« Bon, je vais… » Commença Reese avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie du portable.

-« Bonjour Inspecteur » annonça Finch en décrochant.

-« Salut Finch. Super votre listing. Les gars ont procédé à plusieurs arrestations ce matin. Que des hommes de mains pour l'instant mais on se rapproche. C'était génial l'idée de les coincer pour fraude fiscale »

-« Mais Harold est génial Lionel, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? » intervint John.

-« Si en fait, mais là il s'est surpassé »

-« La routine » commenta Reese.

-« M Reese voulez vous laisser parler l'inspecteur Fusco ? » marmonna Finch de plus en plus embarrassé, mais tellement satisfait en lui-même.

John lui adressa un sourire, mélange d'admiration et…. d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la tendresse. Finch fit un effort terrible pour rester impassible. _« Comment peut-on résister à un sourire pareil ? »_ songea t-il, retenant un soupir.

-« Les types ont commencé par me rire au nez » continua Fusco « avant de réaliser qu'ils risquent autant d'années de prison pour fraude fiscale que pour agression ou pour meurtre. Certains nous ont fait des confidences plus ou moins intéressantes. Le dernier par contre nous a refilé une super info. J'ai l'adresse du comptable de Werner »

-« Excellent inspecteur, vous pourriez y trouver des indices précieux » répondit l'informaticien.

-« C'est ce que je pense. Je vais aller l'arrêter en vitesse »

-« Un peu d'aide Lionel ? » proposa John

-« Ben, ce ne serait pas de refus. J'évite un peu les gars du service. Je n'ai pas encore arrêté celui que nous soupçonnons de renseigner Werner puisque les preuves n'ont pas été obtenues légalement. J'espère pouvoir le faire après la descente chez le comptable et là je verrais un peu mieux à qui me fier »

-« Envoi moi l'adresse, je te rejoins »

Finch réfléchit à toute vitesse :

-« Un comptable ce n'est pas trop dangereux, les gardes peut être ? »

Il réalisa qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute lorsque Reese lui répondit, moqueur :

-« Déjà à compter les coups Harold ? »

Il resta figé de s'être trahi aussi bêtement.

-« Une habitude » marmonna t-il

John lui sourit, un sourire vrai dénué de toute moquerie qui fit à nouveau frissonner l'informaticien.

-« Je serais prudent, c'est juré » promit-il en posant brièvement la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Trop vite pour chacun d'eux, il se détourna et quitta la bibliothèque.


	6. Chapter 6

_A la fin du chapitre précédent je crois que Laurie a été nommé nouvel ennemie public numéro 1 : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, qui sait si bien nous enchanter de ses superbes histoires, pour son soutien inconditionnel_

 _Merci à Nourann (et non pas d'accident pour le numéro) et Jade181184 (on se calme : ) pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Fusco l'attendait devant l'immeuble.

-« Ce type travaille à domicile. Il loge au troisième et à priori il dispose de tout l'étage. Il va falloir entrer discret ».

Reese lui fit un signe, indiquant une vieille dame qui revenait lentement vers l'immeuble avec ses courses. Il traversa et s'avança vers elle d'un air naturel.

-« Laissez-moi vous aider » proposa t-il, s'emparant du lourd sac de course.

-« Comme c'est gentil » répondit la vieille dame avec enthousiasme.

Il porta le sac tandis qu'elle composait le code et entra avec elle. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte, heureusement située au rez de chaussée, puis revint sur ses pas pour ouvrir à Fusco.

-« Bien joué ! » commenta ce dernier.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier. La porte de service donnant sur le troisième étage était verrouillée. Reese força la serrure. Finch le prévint à ce moment là.

-« Il y a trois personnes à cet étage M Reese »

-« Comment… » Commença l'ex agent

-« Détecteurs de présence » commenta sobrement son associé.

Reese partagea l'information.

-« Encore un peu et il pourra nous décrire l'armement aussi » ironisa Fusco « C'est le gars le plus efficace que je connaisse avec un ordinateur » ajouta t-il sérieux.

Finch sourit de la remarque et du compliment.

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans le couloir. Six portes s'alignaient de part et d'autre.

-« Une idée de la bonne porte ?» Chuchota l'ex agent

-« Je dirais au fond à droite » répondit Finch

Les deux hommes avancèrent dans le couloir mais comme ils arrivaient au milieu la dernière porte de droite s'ouvrit brusquement, un homme apparu et tira dans leur direction.

-« Les caméras du couloir » émit Finch inquiet.

Reese et Fusco avaient eu le temps de gagner chacun une embrassure. Ils ripostèrent simultanément. Le tir de Lionel toucha le garde au bras alors que celui de John atteignait le genou.

-« Fidèle à ta réputation ? » souffla Fusco

-« On ne se refait pas » répliqua l'ex agent.

Le second garde resté à l'intérieur parvint à tirer son complice dans l'appartement où ils se retranchèrent.

-« Il faut les avoir avant qu'ils appellent des renforts »

-« Je vais passer par devant »

-« Comment ça devant ? » questionna Lionel étonné.

-« Il y a des balcons sur la façade » remarqua Reese en forçant la porte de l'appartement voisin de celui du comptable.

-« Ce mec est fou » commenta l'inspecteur en le suivant des yeux.

John ouvrit la fenêtre. Il perçut un soupir étouffé et fronça les sourcils.

-« Toujours à l'écoute Finch ? » demanda t-il.

-« Oui M Reese » répondit Finch qui avait espéré passer inaperçu « faites attention à vous ».

-« Vous devriez raccrocher, écouter est mauvais pour votre stress » _« et pensez à vous est mauvais pour ma concentration »_ songea t-il.

Il s'engagea sur le balcon et remarqua que les rideaux étaient tirés à la fenêtre voisine _. « Tant mieux, ils ne me verront pas arriver »_

Il enjamba le balcon avec précaution et attrapa l'autre sans trop de difficulté, par chance ils n'étaient pas très éloignés.

Il se tapit sur le côté et fit signe à Lionel. Il attendit cinq secondes puis se jeta contre la porte fenêtre qui céda sous la poussée. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se cala derrière un canapé. Les deux gardes, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une entrée de ce côté, n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

A l'instant où ils commencèrent à réagir la porte céda devant Lionel. Reese profita de la diversion pour abattre le garde valide, le second, déjà amoindri, mis hors de combat par une droite de l'inspecteur.

-« Entier ? » demanda Fusco en se glissant derrière un meuble.

-« C'est bon. Où est le dernier ? »

Lionel s'était rapproché des gardes pour les entraver. Deux autres portes s'ouvraient sur la pièce.

Reese s'approcha de la première et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il découvrit un bureau vide d'occupant. Il se dirigea vers la seconde. Elle ouvrait sur une chambre qui s'avéra également vide. Il aperçu une autre issue et s'en approcha, une petite voix paniquée retentit alors :

-« Ne tirez pas, je ne suis pas armé ! »

-« Sortez les mains sur la tête » ordonna Reese.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un petit homme falot et visiblement terrorisé. Le fameux comptable.

-« Ils m'ont dit de me cacher dans la salle de bains » balbutia t-il.

-« Vous allez venir avec nous » intima Fusco qui les avait rejoints.

-« D'accord. Mais ne tirez pas »

-« Il faut partir d'ici et vite, les coups de feu ont dû donner l'alerte en admettant que les deux gardes n'aient pas appelé de renfort » constata Reese.

-« Ouais allons-y. J'enverrai chercher les deux autres »

Ils entrainèrent le comptable, choisissant l'escalier et atteignirent le rez de chaussée sans encombre, puis la voiture, sans croiser personne.

-« C'est bon, on y est presque » commenta Fusco

-« Je t'escorte de loin jusqu'au commissariat » proposa John.

-« Ok »

L'ex agent se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-« Ca va Harold ? Vous pouvez reprendre une respiration normale »

-« Ne vous moquez pas M Reese. Vous prenez trop de risque » répondit Finch agacé. L'initiative du balcon et le passage à travers la porte fenêtre avait eu raison de son self control.

-« Ca fait parti du métier » argua John.

-« Hé bien vous devriez l'exercer autrement ou…. » Finch stoppa net, réalisant qu'il allait lui suggérer d'en changer. Il devait se calmer. Ses inquiétudes le rendaient vulnérable et il risquait de trop en dire.

-« Ou quoi Finch ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Vous avez raison M Reese. La prochaine fois je couperais la communication » _« même si cela n'aura pas grande efficacité »_ songea t-il.

-« Tout va bien Finch » répéta John d'une voix rassurante, interpellé par l'attitude de son associé. « Nous sommes en route vers le commissariat. Je vais rester un peu en surveillance. Lionel pourrait avoir encore besoin d'aide »

-« Entendu M Reese » soupira l'informaticien

Fusco prit soin de connecter son téléphone pour que les deux associés puissent écouter l'interrogatoire du comptable. Celui-ci ne montra guère de résistance. Il semblait au contraire presque heureux de coopérer et ne pensa même pas à réclamer un avocat. Il donna l'adresse où il se rendait chaque semaine pour rencontrer Werner et en prime confirma le nom de la taupe acquise à ce dernier.

Fusco prépara aussitôt l'intervention et, avant tout, alla arrêter son "collègue ".

Avant de couper la communication il interpella les deux associés.

-« Merci à vous deux, cette fois se sera un gros coup »

-« De rien inspecteur » répondit Finch.

-« Besoin d'aide pour la suite ? » demanda Reese.

 _« Incorrigible »_ songea Finch agacé.

-« Ca devrait aller. Mais je te rappelle dans dix minutes pour te dire quoi » affirma Fusco.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese resta assis au volant de sa voiture, attendant l'appel de Fusco.

Ses pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Toutes ces impressions contradictoires nées des événements de ces derniers jours. La réaction d'Harold lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec Laurie. Avec le recul, et quelques indices, il songea qu'elle n'avait peut être pas été motivée que par de mauvais souvenirs. Finch était attaché à lui, bien des signes le lui avaient laissé entendre, encore plus ces derniers jours et même quelques minutes plus tôt lors de la dernière intervention. Mais jusqu'où portait ce lien ? Il y avait eu cette réaction de rejet lorsqu'il s'était occupé de sa blessure. Un reflexe avait-il prétexté. Etait-il sincère ? Ou voulait-il le ménager ?

John songea qu'il avait envie de passer à autre chose. Avec lui de préférence. Mais au moins être fixé. Et si Finch ne l'aimait pas alors il aviserait. Il continuerait quand même avec lui, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie loin de lui. En revanche s'il décidait de s'exprimer il risquait de devoir renoncer à leur complicité. Cela changerait leur relation et connaissant son partenaire il aurait certainement du mal à l'apprivoiser de nouveau. Pourtant malgré le risque il n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Il devait agir…

-« Rosie avait raison Finch » déclara t-il brusquement « C'est une très mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux de son patron. Laurie n'a eu que des ennuis à cause des mauvaises fréquentation d'Harvey Hextor »

-« En effet M Reese » répondit l'informaticien surpris de cette brusque déclaration.

-« Voilà qui ne pourrait pas m'arriver Finch » continua l'ex agent.

 _« Hélas »_ songea spontanément Finch.

-« C'est certain » se contenta t-il de répondre, prudent.

John sentit qu'il n'était pas hostile. Il se décida à poursuivre :

-« Enfin c'est en partie vrai. Je n'aurai jamais d'ennui parce que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises fréquentations ».

-« A quelques exceptions près » remarqua l'informaticien se demandant où son partenaire voulait en venir.

-« Pour le reste » ajouta l'ex agent le cœur battant « On est pas toujours maître de ses choix »

Finch se figea devant l'allusion flagrante. Que devait-il comprendre ? Et que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il sentit son cœur se battre contre sa raison, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

-« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à commettre …des bêtises M Reese » hasarda t-il se remémorant la réflexion de Rosie

-« Vous en êtes sur Finch ? » répondit Reese sur un ton mi ironique mi sérieux « Je ne suis qu'un homme, tout le monde peut commettre une bêtise »

L'informaticien hésita, perdu, _« est-il sérieux ou s'agit-il encore d'une de ses taquineries ? »_

-« Un peu de sérieux M Reese » répondit-il profondément troublé.

John nota l'hésitation dans sa voix, il avait hésité plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il décida d'aller au bout de sa résolution et affirma :

-« Mais peut être que je le suis Harold ? Vous n'aimeriez pas commettre de bêtises avec moi ? »

-« M Reese ! » s'exclama Finch complètement perturbé et ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

John se raidit devant son ton offusqué qu'il interpréta négativement. Visiblement Finch n'appréciait pas sa remarque. Le rejet était évident. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? Au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Finch attendit sa réponse, inquiet, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, surpris par les paroles de son associé. John tentait de lui faire passer un message, message dont il rêvait depuis longtemps sans oser espérer le recevoir un jour!, et voilà qu'il réagissait stupidement, laissant ses doutes influencer sa réponse.

Le portable de Reese vibra.

-« Oui Lionel ? »

-« C'est bon, cette fois l'adresse était exacte, le repérage le confirme, on est en place. Ils ont envoyé trois unités en prévision de la riposte »

-« J'arrive » répondit Reese.

-« Si tu veux mais il y a déjà assez de monde tu peux passer ton tour »

-« Autant finir ce que j'ai commencé »

-« Ok. Je te couvrirais en cas de besoin »

-« Merci Lionel » il raccrocha et mit le contact.

Finch avait entendu l'appel, aussitôt inquiet, il intervint :

-« John la police a prévue trois unités d'intervention, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller là bas, c'est trop dangereux, pour une fois laissez les se débrouiller » supplia t-il.

-« Je dois accomplir la mission jusqu'au bout Finch »

-« Miss Sharp est saine et sauve, votre mission est achevée »

Reese parut hésiter puis déclara :

-« Je peux les aider »

Finch se mordit les lèvres _« pourquoi est- il si entêté ? »_

-« Non, c'est trop dangereux. Pourquoi vous exposer inutilement ? »

-« Par habitude peut être » répondit Reese après quelques instants de réflexion, « Et parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre » ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et vu la réaction de son partenaire, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion.

Finch au contraire sentit qu'il n'était plus temps pour lui de se taire et tant pis s'il se trompait, s'il voulait juste le taquiner, il devait essayer.

-« Vous m'avez moi John » répondit-il « et moi je ne veux pas vous perdre »

L'ex agent garda le silence un instant. Puis démarra la voiture.

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Au pire vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre Harold » répondit-il finalement.

Mais l'informaticien n'était pas décidé à renoncer maintenant que sa décision était prise, il insista :

-« Non John, je ne parle pas de notre travail. Je parle de nous » Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre : « Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous sont de ceux que l'on éprouve qu'une fois et pour un être bien précis et irremplaçable »

John tresaillit en entendant ces mots inespérés.

-« Vous voulez dire… ? » Commença t-il, incertain.

-« Je veux dire que je vous aime et que je veux que vous restiez près de moi et qu'en ce moment je voudrais que vous soyez à mes côtés et non engagés dans un combat où vous pourriez mourir pour rien » affirma Finch décidé à tout dire. Il attendit une réponse le cœur battant à un rythme fou.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il appela :

-« John ? »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Perdu, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. En avait-il trop dit ? Dans ce cas, il avait mal interprété les signes et s'était trompé sur les intentions de son partenaire. Il réalisa les conséquences de ses paroles et eut la vague sensation que son monde basculait. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. _« J'aurais dû me taire, il n'était pas sérieux bien sur, j'aurais dû trouver autre chose pour l'arrêter, comment vais-je continuer sans lui ? »_ songea t-il angoissé.

Des pas rapides dans l'escalier le firent sursauter. Il se leva précipitamment. John se tenait face à lui.

-« John » murmura t-il troublé par l'intensité de son regard « vous êtes revenu ? »

L'ex agent s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire avec un soupir de soulagement.

-« Si je dois me battre, je préfère choisir le bon combat. L'amour est le combat le plus difficile à remporter Harold, alors si vous m'offrez la victoire, jamais je ne pourrais la refuser "Patron" » affirma t-il en insista sur ce dernier mot.

Finch sourit.

-« Tout le monde peut commettre une bêtise » chuchota t-il

John le serra contre lui.

-« Je vous aime Harold ». Il l'embrassa passionnément. Finch glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une douce caresse, lui rendant son baiser avec la même ardeur.

Puis John nicha son visage dans le cou de son partenaire.

-« Avec une telle récompense, j'ai vraiment bien fait de revenir » murmura t-il.

-« Je le pense aussi » soupira l'informaticien.

John leva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

-« Lionel devra se débrouiller seul cette fois. J'ai d'autre priorités »

Finch sentait ses mains glisser sur son corps, éveillant en lui de délicieux frissons. John l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser possessif, impatient, qui l'étourdit.

-« Etes vous prêt à les partager Harold ? » chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque.

-« Oui » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton « Je peux tout partager avec vous »

-« Vous ne le regretterez pas » jura John tandis qu'il le sentait s'abandonner dans ses bras _« Jamais »_ se promit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, décidé à ce que leurs chemins soient désormais définitivement unis.

.

OoooooooooO

.

***** 8 mois plus tard*****

.

L'après midi s'achevait lorsque John entra dans le loft, Bear sur les talons. Il fut surpris de trouver Finch devant la télévision. Il accrocha son manteau et s'approcha.

« Vous avez trouvé un programme intéressant Harold ? »

Prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé, il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ex agent.

-« Je suis le procès de M Werner et de ses acolytes »

-« Il est retransmis ? » s'étonna Reese, tout en posant un autre baiser dans le cou de son partenaire. Inconsciemment, celui ci se pencha pour lui faciliter l'accès, ce qui le fit sourire.

-« Oui, ça m'étonne aussi car cela expose les témoins. Un réseau comme celui de M Werner doit avoir gardé quelques ressources »

-« Si le numéro de Laurie sort à nouveau nous saurons pourquoi » répondit l'ex agent tout en tirant sur le col de chemise de Finch pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

-« John » protesta celui-ci de plus en plus troublé.

-« Oui? » répondit l'ex agent de son ton le plus innocent.

-« J'aimerai suivre le procès »

-« Faites donc » répliqua t-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en déposant un autre baiser.

-« Alors cesser de me déconcentrer » marmonna Finch en s'écartant légèrement.

-« Oh, je vous perturbe Harold ? » ricana Reese.

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! » commenta l'informaticien.

John se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« Je suis ravi de vous faire autant d'effet Harold »

Finch soupira, s'efforçant de garder son self contrôle.

-« John voudriez vous vous asseoir et rester tranquille un moment pour me laisser suivre ce procès? Je voudrais assister au témoignage de Miss Sharp»

Reese fit la moue puis contourna le canapé et s'assis à côté de son associé.

-« Merci » répondit Finch.

Au bout d'une minute, il sentit la main de John frôler doucement sa jambe. Il se tourna vers lui.

-« John, que vous ai-je dit ? »

-« De m'assoir et de rester tranquille » répondit l'ex agent d'un ton sérieux.

-« Et ? »

-« Je suis assis et au repos Harold »

-« Pardonnez moi mais j'ai un doute sur votre tranquillité ! » marmonna ce dernier.

-« C'est le patron qui parle Finch ? »

L'informaticien le regarda perplexe.

-« Nous ne sommes pas en mission pour le moment, pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? »

-« Parce que j'obéis à mon patron. En revanche, avec mon compagnon je peux négocier » affirma John avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Négocier ? Et que demandez vous pour rester tranquille ?» demanda Finch interloqué.

-« Je suis généreux. Je pourrais me contenter d'un baiser » suggéra t-il tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts jouer avec l'un des boutons de la chemise de son compagnon.

Finch l'observa. Il vit une lueur ludique dans ses yeux, accentuée par son sourire charmeur. Il connaissait trop bien cette expression. Il repoussa doucement sa main.

-« Bien, je prends note » soupira t-il et il se tourna de nouveau vers le téléviseur.

-« Heu… Harold ? » demanda John, étonné de sa réaction.

-« Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une négociation John ? Donc je choisis de refuser votre proposition »

-« Vraiment ?» demanda l'ex agent déçu.

-« Je vous connais John et quand vous avez ce regard je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour moi refuser votre idée sinon je ne verrais jamais la fin de mon émission » se moqua Finch.

-« Vous me connaissez trop bien Harold » murmura Reese frustré.

Finch se contenta de sourire et se concentra à nouveau sur le programme.

John glissa son bras derrière ses épaules en songeant que c'était mieux que rien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Laurie Sharp fut appelée à la barre pour témoigner.

-« Oh » souffla Reese surprit, se redressant du canapé pour mieux voir, alors que Finch fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

Soigneusement apprêtée et toujours gracieuse, Laurie s'avançait pourtant vers la barre avec précaution. Sa robe bleue pâle, bien que ample, dissimulait avec peine son ventre arrondi de futur mère.

-« C'est heu… inattendu » commenta Reese.

-« M Hextor a donc laissé un héritier supplémentaire ? C'est regrettable pour cet enfant » répondit Finch.

Ils écoutèrent Laurie décliner son identité puis prêter serment.

Le juge, homme d'un certain âge à l'apparence débonnaire, mais indéniablement doté d'une certaine poigne, proposa aimablement à la jeune femme de prendre un siège.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus » répondit Laurie « Il est un peu lourd » gloussa t-elle « C'est un garçon, il est remuant » ajouta t-elle « J'espère qu'il sera courageux comme son père ». Elle hésita « par contre il faudrait qu'il soit un petit peu plus beau »

-« Hum, je vous le souhaite » commenta le magistrat un peu perplexe devant le débit du témoin.

-« Ce serait le mieux ! Son père est un policier d'élite vous savez ? C'est grâce à lui que les autres ne m'ont pas retrouvé» affirma t-elle d'un ton convaincu.

Finch et Reese échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-« Miss Sharp vous voulez dire que le père de votre enfant est un agent préposé à votre surveillance ? » questionna le juge stupéfait.

-« Ben oui. C'est mon référant du programme de protection des témoins. Il faut être intelligent pour faire cela vous ne trouvez pas ? Ce sera une bonne chose pour le bébé»

-« Votre dossier ne mentionne pas votre union » constata le magistrat «vous êtes bien mariés ? » hésita t-il.

-« Oh non » s'exclama Laurie « Il serait obligé de changer de boulot » s'exclama t-elle

-« Je crois pourtant qu'il a de grande chance de devoir en trouver un autre dès ce soir » commenta Reese.

-« Et puis de toute façon, il a déjà une femme. Il ne peut pas être bigame » ajouta sérieusement Laurie. Puis elle réfléchit et ajouta « J'espère que sa femme ne va pas regarder le procès elle n'est pas censée savoir »

Le juge écarquilla les yeux stupéfait par les réflexions du témoin. Quelques rires émanèrent du jury qui ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à cette parenthèse comique au milieu du procès d'un chef de gang.

Finch eut un hoquet, choqué par la désinvolture de la jeune femme. Reese, que la situation amusait franchement, eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire en entendant son partenaire.

Ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard mi consterné mi perplexe.

-« Vous trouvez ça drôle M Reese ? »

Il s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux.

-« Vous me l'aviez dit Finch. Avec cette fille on ne sait pas s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer. »

L'informaticien soupira.

-« Au fond vous n'avez pas tort de choisir la première option je suppose »

Puis il ajouta, réalisant les paroles de son partenaire :

-« Vous vous rappelez de cela ? Vous avez une excellente mémoire, cela fait… huit mois ! »

Reese lui décocha un sourire lourd de sous entendu.

-« Lorsqu'il s'agit de vous j'ai une mémoire infaillible Harold »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas mais John vit clairement le sourire heureux qu'il esquissa discrètement et se sentit plus satisfait encore lorsque la main de son compagnon vint se placer sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

La suite du témoignage fut à l'avenant. Laurie avait une façon bien à elle d'interpréter les faits. Mais elle était aussi dotée d'un sens de l'observation aiguisé qui apporta du poids à son récit. Restait sa tendance à se perdre en considérations hors sujet qui obligea le juge à la recadrer plusieurs fois. On le sentait un peu perturbé face aux bavardages intarissables du témoin.

-« Fidèle à elle-même » commenta Reese.

-« En effet, c'est indéniable » répondit Finch.

Après Laurie, un autre témoin, l'ancien vigile de la villa, fut appelé à la barre et sembla à tous nettement plus reposant.

Puis la suite des débats fut ajournée au lendemain en raison de l'heure tardive.

L'émission se termina sur ce report. Finch saisit la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur. Il se tourna vers son partenaire.

-« John ? »

-« Oui Harold ? »

-« Je crois que finalement je suis tenté par la négociation. Votre proposition tient toujours ? »

John lui sourit.

-« Mais si vous n'avez plus d'occupation, donc plus besoin de vous concentrer, vous ne redoutez plus mes distractions ? » constata t-il perplexe.

-« Non, mais je compte m'installer ici pour la soirée avec un bon livre. Dans ce cas je crois nécessaire d'acheter votre tranquillité ».

Reese lui jeta un regard indigné.

-« La soirée entière ? Désolé Harold mais la proposition ne tient plus ! »

Il se pencha vers son partenaire et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord. Puis il l'attira contre lui et leur baiser se fit plus pressant. John se pencha contre son oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner, il lui murmura :

-« En fait, j'ai tellement de propositions à vous faire pour occuper la soirée Harold que vous allez vite oublier votre bouquin »

Finch sentit les mains de John glisser doucement sous sa chemise et caresser son torse tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers dans son cou. Il soupira sous la sensation, se sentant déjà incapable de résister à ses avances. Tout en enlaçant son partenaire, il songea que, finalement, il ne tenait pas tant que cela à sa tranquillité.


End file.
